Unova Mansion: Alternate Ending
by xebla
Summary: Alternate ending to Dark Amphithere story, Unova Mansion. The remaining guests has just defeated the killer and finally have a chance to leave the mansion and go home but there's one more surprise for the remaining guests and it will change everything about their experience during their time in the Unova Mansion. Rated M for Drama, Death, and Violence.
1. The Truth

**(AN)** Hey guys! I'm back again with a new story and this time; the story is called Unova Mansion: Alternate Ending. You are reading it right, everyone. I've asked Dark Amphithere permission to lets me write an alternate ending for one of his stories: Unova Mansion, a couple of months ago.

I've decided to post the first chapter of this story on the day that's mark the two years anniversary of when the first chapter of Unova Mansion has been posted.

He said yes and as I was writing this chapter, I have to be careful to make sure I have Dark Amphithere's characters stay in characters.

Also, this is spoiler as it show what happen during the whole Unova Mansion story and who is the killer, so if you don't want to be spoil, look away now and another thing to say is that if the words are in italic, that mean a certain scene is in the past.

And finally, I want to say that this story is NOT canon! I've made it for entertainment for you guys!

**(Disclaimers) **I want to say that Dark Amphithere is NOT part of this story, other than providing me with his characters. However... I DO own three new characters appearing in this chapter.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading the first chapter of Unova Mansion: Alternate Ending!

**OOO**

Nine days ago, twenty-one Pokémon came to the island in the middle of the ocean because most of them believe they had won a getaway mansion and for the rest; the other reason. But however, when everyone had arrived, the hosts aren't here and someone was killed. During their time here, they realized that the killer is among them and every day; someone was killed, one by one. Tensions was rise, suspicious were made and everyone were on the edge of their seats. But the killer was finally revealed when Mienshao was supposedly the last one left to be alive beside them. The killer revealed to be Audino; the kind timid nurse, who was thought to be arrived at the mansion, so she can heal a Pokémon called; Braviary.

But she had a real motive for this; she had invited nineteen other suspects beside Beheeyem, who was originally not supposed to be here, so she can use them to create an experiments to find out how to saves somebody… by killing somebody. After she had explained her motive to Mienshao, she was about to shoot her until Scrafty had shot her in the back and then Scrafty explained how he and Cofagrigus had survived theirs supposed death and figuring it out the murders. Then after Scrafty finishes explaining to Audino, Krookodile suddenly came into the room, revealing to be alive, even after being stabbed in the shoulder by Mienshao. Scrafty then give Krookodile the gun, after Audino told them to do it, allowing Krookodile to finally kill her by shooting her in the head and then went to follow Mienshao and Scrafty to get Cofagrigus. A few minutes later, they were seen again, taking Cofagrigus down the stairs.

Cofagrigus was a mess. He could barely float, and it took support from Krookodile and Scrafty to get him down the stairs. Still, he grinned when he saw they were still alive.

"I heard a ton of gunshots," he muttered. "I feared the worst."

"You were good, Cofagrigus," said Scrafty, smiling. "Even if we all died, you still could get Audino. You were my backup. Good job."

"Thanks," said Cofagrigus, grinning widely. "So, it was Audino, eh? That's good…I didn't think it was you, Mienshao, for the record."

"Thanks, Cofagrigus," said Mienshao, smiling.

"One question though…" growled Krookodile. "How the hells do we get out of here…and uh…what do we do when we do?"

"I've got connections with the authorities," said Scrafty. "They'll believe me. You won't be going to prison, Krookodile. As a matter of fact, for saving us all by killing Audino in 'self-defence' we might be able to bail someone out for you."

"You mean…?" asked Krookodile, grinning brightly.

"We'll see," said Scrafty, smiling.

"As for getting out of here," said Cofagrigus, wincing. "There's a boat in the basement."

"A boat?" asked Mienshao.

"Yeah…it's in the darkest corner, and there's no light down there, but I've got good night vision, and I saw it," said Cofagrigus. "An old fashioned, tiny boat, but it should get us back to the mainland.

Krookodile and Scrafty went down to investigate, while Mienshao told the other that she is going to get theirs stuff to take them downstairs. Cofagrigus then wait for either of them to come back. He let out a sign of relief, knowing that he and the other are finally going to get out of the island.

_Static_

Suddenly, he heard a static, so he turn around to see a TV in the living room, showing static. Cofagrigus look at the TV in confusion, 'cause no one has turn it on for a couple of days, since the TV doesn't work. He's about to turn away until the TV has suddenly changed the static with a different scene showing.

He's once again, looking at the TV in confusion, so he decides to slowly float toward it to have a closer look at it. As he's floating slowing toward the TV, since he is injuries, his eyes went from the TV to Audino on the floor, in case she may somehow come back to life and kill him. He has finally arrived in front of the TV and look at it and then his eyes are widening in shock.

"What the…" said Cofagrigus, staring in shock.

Krookodile and Scrafty came out of the basement, while carrying a boat. They were about to leave the mansion until they've notice a note on the door. They put the boat down and Scrafty grab the note off the door and then start reading it.

_Dear remaining guests,_

_Before you leave this place, have a look at the television and you'll be in surprise for one final time._

_-Sincerely, Your Hosts_

"What the hell was that? That note wasn't on the door before we went to the basement!" asked Krookodile in disbelief.

"I know, I thought you've killed Audino?" Scrafty look at Krookodile in suspicious.

"I did, you and Mienshao heard that shot and Audino is still lying on that floor over there with a pool of blood around her." He pointed to the dead Audino.

Mienshao suddenly came downstairs with some of theirs stuff. She immediately notices a worries and suspicious looks on Scrafty and Krookodile's face.

"What's going on?" asked Mienshao.

"We found this note on the door after we've came back from the basement." answered Scrafty. He lets Mienshao read the note and she's immediately become worries.

"This is bad, we've gotta get out of here now."

"Agree. Krookodile, get Cofagrigus and let's get the hell out of here." said Scrafty.

"Right." He turns around and sees Cofagrigus is still looking at the TV in the living room and begin to walk toward him. "Yo Cofagrigus, we've gotta go now before anything else is happening!"

Hearing Krookodile's speaking to him. "Err… you might wanna have a look at the TV first, dude." said Cofagrigus in still shocked.

"Dude, there's no time to sit around and watch TV…" Krookodile's annoyed look has change into a shocked as he stare at the TV. "What the hell…"

"Mienshao, can you help me lifting this boat, please?" asked Scrafty.

"Sure." Mienshao said before lifting one end of the boat and then begin to walk toward the door. "Hey, why Krookodile and Cofagrigus haven't left the living room yet?" asked Mienshao.

"I don't know." answer Scrafty before turning his face around to Krookodile and Cofagrigus in the living room. "Hey guys, could ya stop watching the TV and help us to take the stuff down to the dock?" asked Scrafty.

"Err… Scrafty; I think you and Mienshao might wanna check out the TV. I beginning to understand why that note said we should look at the TV in the first place." said Krookodile in still shocked.

"What are you guys talking about?" question Mienshao after she and Scrafty put down the boat and walk toward them in the living room, while glance the dead Audino and the boys, back and forth.

"Just look at the TV and you'll see what we've both meant." said Cofagrigus.

Scrafty and Mienshao walk over to stand next to Krookodile and Cofagrigus and look at the TV. Both of them has theirs eyes widen immediately as they stares at the TV in shocked.

"Wait… is that us?" asked Mienshao.

The four remaining survivors has just witness themselves; sleeping in the giant strange looking capsules.

"Yup." answer Krookodile.

"But I don't understand, I don't remember sleeping in that." asked Scrafty.

"Neither do we but that's not the most shocking part, just keep watching and you'll find out." said Cofagrigus.

Scrafty and Mienshao do what Cofagrigus said and keeping watching the TV until theirs eyes has widen even more and they open their mouth in shock as they've just witness another shocking thing on TV.

"Oh my, gosh… is that everyone else?" asked Mienshao.

Oh my, gosh indeed because; they just witness everyone else, who had died during their time at the Unova Mansion are also sleeping in the giant strange looking capsules.

"What the hell is going on here?" confused Scrafty.

The picture has suddenly changed to the static again and a few seconds later, a different scene has shown on TV but this time, there are three different Pokémon; staring at the screen, like they were staring at the four remaining survivor.

The Pokémon on the left is a hairy yellow and blue spider. He has a jagged purple stripe on his backs; his underside is also purple. The Pokémon on the right is a large teal Pokémon made of armour. He has large bangles on all its limbs and there is also a crack across the chest of the armour which is patched diagonally in the opposite orientation which resembles a belt. He has a crystal-like formation on its shoulders. His eyes are pale yellow, as well are the spirals on his shoulders and hands. And finally, the Pokémon in the centre is resembles a bipedal, blue-coloured sea turtle. His stomach is a pale blue, and deep blue rocky structures encrust his face, back, and the sides of its chest forming a "mask" and shell. He has a smirk on his face and he is the first one to speak up.

"Hello, everyone…"

"Uh… who are you?" asked Cofagrigus.

"Oh, allows us to introduce ourselves. My name is Carracosta." said Carracosta.

"I'm Golurk." simply said Golurk.

"And I am Galvantula, everybody." said Galvantula, happily.

"Erm… it's nice to meet you guys, my name is…" said Scrafty before he get interrupted by Carracosta.

"We know who you are, Scrafty." The four remaining survivors has theirs eyes widen when Carracosta mention Scrafty's name.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" asked Mienshao.

"Mienshao dear, we know everything about all of you guys." said Galvantula.

"Wait, what?" said Krookodile.

"Err… okay, I don't know what's the hell is going on here but can you explain it to us?" asked Cofagrigus.

"We are gladly to explain everything to you all." Carracosta clear his throat and then begin to speak. "A few years ago, we used to be part of the production team for murder mysteries and horror films. Galvantula used to be the director of audiography. Golurk was the director of photography and I was the writer and director for the movies. But however, we were all fired after we had suggested to the production team, that we should put the cast into the virtual reality, so they can experience the real horror during the filming."

"It's suck that we didn't have the chance to do it earlier." said Galvantula.

"Wait… what do you mean virtual reality?" asked Scrafty.

"I will get to that in a minute, Scrafty. After we were fired, Galvantula, Golurk and I have a plan to do something that no TV programs have ever done in TV history; by having an actual murder mystery in a virtual reality." explained Carracosta.

"Are you guys kidding us about it? I mean, we know those stuff doesn't exist." said Krookodile.

"Krookodile, there is a lot of stuff that you guys and the other civilian didn't know from the governments. We have people from high places to help us to create the virtual reality machines, so you guys can be in it." explained Galvantula.

"So, those pictures of us inside some strange looking capsules are the virtual reality stuff you guys were talking about?" asked Mienshao.

"Yes you are correct, Mienshao." said Carracosta.

"Hold on, if what you guys are saying is true, then does that mean that the other…?" asked Cofagrigus with his eyes beginning to widen in realization.

"Yes Cofagrigus, all the guests who has died in the Unova Mansion, are still alive and well in the real world." said Carracosta.

The four remaining survivors are having a mixed feeling with happy, shock and suspicious that the other, who has died during their time in the Unova Mansion are apparently still alive.

"But that didn't make any sense, how can the other can still be alive, if they were dead here? All we know, you guys could be lying to us." said Krookodile suspiciously.

"Lets us explains more information about what is going on here. When the virtual reality machines have been completed, us three have to make our decision on which Pokémon should be part of the Unova Mansion." explained Carracosta.

"However, I've come up with an idea that the guests should be the one that had an accident in the past, and have gone to the hospital…" explained Galvantula.

"But unlike what Audino has said to Mienshao, you guys weren't randomly selecting. We pick twenty of you for a good reason. We want a thug, a Pokémon who can fly, a nice guy, an ex-cop, a bully, a grouchy guy, a cheerful girl, a homeless, a party guys, a geek, a goth, a writer, a leader, a sadist, a rich brat, a nurse, a cook, a criminal, a pranksters, and an detective, even though throughout the show you pretend to be a druggie, Scrafty." said Carracosta.

"Hey, in situation like this, I have to go undercover. Otherwise, the killer would've take me out the first chance it get." said Scrafty, while begin to smoke one of his cigarette.

"After we've selected our twenty guests, we have to pick which one to be a killer; it weren't easy though, because we can only come up with six guests to have a motive to be a killer." explained Carracosta.

"So, which of the six Pokémon did you come up with to have a motive to be a killer?" asked Mienshao.

"It's doesn't matter, Mienshao but after a long thought on who would play the role as a killer, we've manage to made our decision and that person is none other than Audino." explained Galvantula.

The four remaining survivors of the Unova Mansion roll their eyes.

"After we have chosen our killer, we went to her house to meet her to talk about this and well… I think it's better that we show you the video about it. Golurk, show the video." said Carracosta, smirking.

"You got it." Golurk presses a few buttons and then the picture change into a static for few seconds.

And then the picture change again and this time; _it's showing the three hosts are walking toward the door and then Carracosta knocks on the door, three times. Few seconds later, Audino open the door and show a confused look on her face._

"_Hello, may I help you with something?" asked Audino._

"_Yes, Audino… we would like to say that you have been chosen to take part in our very special project for our newest TV show." said Carracosta._

"_Really… what's your TV show is about?" asked Audino, surprised._

"_It's about group of Pokémon who have been invited to a mansion in the middle of (basically) nowhere. But when they've got there, they were being killed, one by one, because there's a killer among them and that person playing the role is you, Audino!" excited Galvantula._

"_Erm, I don't know what to say." surprised Audino. "I appreciated that you've chosen me to be on your show but I'm a nurse and I'm needed at the hospital, time to time, so I can't take part in your TV show, sorry." She's about to shut the door until Carracosta interrupted._

"_But wait! What make our project special… is that the entire experience during the show will be in virtual reality and we're going to have the characters, including you in it. So we want you to kill the other without letting them know that the killer is you and the reason why we're doing it, is because it never happens on TV history and we want to show them the real mystery, thrill and horror to the audience on TV." explained Carracosta._

"_So, you guys want me to be on your show, go to the virtual world with the other and kill them without them knowing that I've killed them?" said Audino, giving the three hosts a strange look._

"_Yep, that's pretty much." said Galvantula._

_Audino is thinking about what the three hosts has just said and reveal her answer. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that taking some Pokémon into a virtual world and have a killer kills them is a good idea because if anyone get killed in the virtual world, they could be traumatized and they would have to take therapy, so my answer is no. Goodbye." She's try to shut the door but Carracosta's feet has kept her from shutting the door._

"_Hold on, Audino… what if we could make a deal?" said Carracosta._

"_What kind of deal?" said Audino suspiciously._

"_If you help us with our show, we'll give you something in return. Show her the case, Golurk." nodded Carracosta._

_Golurk show the case and open it, revealing to be the amount of money in dollar bills._

"_Inside this case is one million dollars, Audino… and these can be yours to have if you help us." said Carracosta, with his eyes are almost seen, pleading._

_Audino is shock at the offer but should she really take the offer? The money would be helpful, since she need supplies at the hospital but if she decides to go along with it, the other Pokémon that would take part in the virtual world, could hate her. Plus, her family and friends would never be able to look at her the same again. She looks at the three hosts and finally reveals her answer._

"_No. I am not going to take your bribe to take part in your sicken show, and traumatized the other Pokémon." frowned Audino. "My final answer is no and there is nothing you guys can do to change my mind, so can you please leave before I call the cops?"_

_Something inside Carracosta has made him snapped, because he suddenly lunge forward into the house, grab Audino in the throat and then slam her on the floor with himself on top of Audino, who are in shock and then try to struggle Carracosta off of her._

"_AHH, HELP!" screamed Audino._

_Carracosta shut her up by squeezing her throat with one hand, while the other is holding a gun, which Golurk has given a gun to him, pointing at Audino's face. "Shut up, you BITCH!" snarled Carracosta. "You are going to help us with our show and if you refuse to do it, we'll not only rape and murder you, we'll also have somebody to find your family and friends, and kill them as well! We know a few friends who can do that, Audino, and if you ever tell ANYONE about this, especially the police, we WILL do those things to you and your loved one. So, you're gonna do what we want you to do or else!"_

_Audino looks at all of the three hosts, glaring at her, while she shows a horrified look on her face and have tears coming out of her eyes in fear. She has no choice but to go along with their plan in order to make sure that they didn't harm her friends and family._

"_Okay, okay!" sobbed Audino. "I'll do it, just don't hurt my family, please!" The three hosts look at the each, smirking, knowing that they can move on to their nest step of their plan. Carracosta turn his face back toward Audino and then move his hand from Audino's throat to stroke her cheek, much to Audino's dismay._

"_Good girl. Now, you'll come with us and we shall begin our next steps of our plan, got it?" said Carracosta._

_Audino trembling nodded in fear and then Carracosta get off of her and pull her up to her feet._

"_Good, let's go." The hosts begin to leave the house with Audino in the centre of the three hosts, to make sure that she wouldn't try to escape. They went into the van and then drive off to the unknown but the journey will not be pleasant for Audino._

The picture has suddenly changed back to the three hosts.

"After we've got Audino with us, we've showed her the virtual reality machines and then we've trained her, so she would know what to do during her time in the Unova Mansion. Then after all those parts was done, we've got Audino to write the invitations and you guys know the rest of the story." explained Carracosta.

When Carracosta has finish talking, the four remaining survivors just looks at the TV screen in shocked and horror, after they've just find out that Audino is a victim just like them and because of that, they are no longer angry at Audino, instead it has change into a different emotion; pity.

"You guys were… forcing Audino to do this against her will?" shocked Cofagrigus.

"I can't believe you guys would go this low and pull these off, just for what?" asked Krookodile.

"We did it for money and rating, Krookodile... with the show like this, every TV and film distributor in the world will give us the money for created a great amount of rating." said Carracosta.

"Rating… you called this a great amount of rating?! I'll have you know that I will never go back to be the librarian again after being trapped on this island for ten days, with all the worried and tension that we could have died here! Seventeen Pokémon have experience death and may have to go see some therapy, I know I need one and you have a nerve to call this a TV show?! You guys are sick, really sick!" angrily Mienshao.

"Mienshao's right, you guys just committed one of the biggest crime I've ever seen, I can have you three arrested for it." said Scrafty.

They all glared at the three hosts on the screen.

The three hosts smirks and then begin to chuckles together, which make the four remaining survivors looks at them, suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" asked Cofagrigus.

The hosts' have stops chuckling together and then Galvantula begin to speak. "Funny thing about being arrested, you can't! Because we've managed to cover that flaw by having a Hypno, hypnotise you guys signing a contract for allowing us to do anything we want to you all." explained Galvantula.

"What? You guys are bluffing." scoffed Krookodile.

"Do you think we're bluffing? Well we have a video to prove it to you all. Golurk, show them the video." said Carracosta.

"Yes sir." said Golurk.

He's pressing a few buttons before the picture has once again changed and this time, it's showing Hypno, hypnotising the cast of Unova Mansion to sign the contract, like Galvantula had just said. Then the picture has changed again and went back to the three hosts.

The four remaining survivors are once again just looks at the TV screen in shocked when they've find out that the hosts has actually managed to pull off a move like that.

"You can't do that, that's illegal!" said Krookodile.

"So? It's only way that you and the other wouldn't sue us." said Galvantula.

"We can still sue you for having a Hypno hypnotising us to sign your contract against our will!" said Mienshao.

"And if what you're saying about we're on TV is true, then you guys just confessed it right now and we can show this clip to the cops!" said Cofagrigus.

"You can't, because we've just turn off the live feed before we've showed you the video about how we've got Audino to joined our team, so you guys can't prove we did any of that." smugly said Carracosta.

"Crap." muttered Cofagrigus.

"Hold on, what about me and Beheeyem? We were never supposed to be on Unova Mansion, since my friend was the one who received that letter, while Beheeyem has never received it at all, so how did me and Beheeyem manage to be on this show as well?" asked Scrafty.

"Well, after Audino had given everyone the invitations, we've brought out a few Gastly and Haunter with their cameras to film you guys reading your letters… in case you guys were actually going to the 'mansion'. And it's a good thing that we did it, since you had decided to go in your friend's place instead. So when that happened, we got Audino to get your file about you and then we took you to our ship." explained Carracosta.

"And as for Beheeyem… on the night before you and the other "came here", Beheeyem spotted Golurk's taking you to the ship and he tries to stop us but I've manage to knock him out cold with my Thunderbolt attack and we were forced to put him in this show as well. Luckily, he didn't remember what happen that night, so we were good." explained Galvantula.

"Damn." muttered Scrafty.

"Why are you telling us all this?" asked Mienshao.

"We don't want you guys to be confused and we've thought, it's better that you guys know the truth, anyway." answered Carracosta.

"Do you guys have any more questions?" asked Galvantula.

The four remaining survivors shook theirs head.

"So, what are you guys gonna do with us now?" asked Cofagrigus.

"Well, we have to get you guys out of the Unova Mansion and back into the real world…" said Carracosta.

"So, see ya soon!" said Galvantula, happily press a button and then a white flash has suddenly engulfed everyone.

FLASH!

**OOO**

And that's the end of part one of this story!

So, the entire experience during the Unova Mansion has been nothing more than a virtual reality? "GASP!"

Also, Audino isn't really a psycho killer as all; she was being FORCED to be one by the hosts! Dun, Dun, DUN!

So what happen to the cast? Are the hosts were really telling the truth that the rest of the cast, who has died are still alive?

I've included Carracosta, Galvantula and Golurk as the hosts because theirs names were mentions in the first chapter of the real Unova Mansion, so I've decided to add them in as a twist.

By the way, whether Hypno in this chapter is the same Hypno from Total Pokémon World Tour or a completely different Hypno is entirely up to you. Even I don't know the answer for that.

I've never reveal any of you guys about this story because if I have revealed it to you guys months ago, you probably could keep begging me to update the story faster and I can't promise that.

Don't go away, because another chapter of this story will be up very soon and there are five chapters in this story, so one down, and four more to go!

Scrafty, Mienshao, Krookodile and Cofagrigus: Review, everyone!


	2. Mystery in a Cruise Ship

**(AN)** Hey guys, here are another chapter of Unova Mansion: Alternate Ending I have finish a few months ago!

**(Disclaimers)** I want to say that Dark Amphithere is NOT part of this story, other than providing me with his characters. However... I DO own three new characters appearing in this chapter.

**OOO**

The last thing Krookodile remembered is that he with the other three guests when Galvantula press a button and then a blinding white light engulfed them all. For some reason all of his muscles felt incredibly sluggish, slowly but surely they sprang back to life and then lean forward.

BAM!

"OW!" Krookodile suddenly open his eyes and rubs his snout in pain.

"Dammit." He looks around his surrounding and then he realizes that he's inside one of the capsule. The room he is currently in is a large room with machines everywhere and there are thirty virtual reality capsules line up in one row in front of a largest machine in the room and the light is bright, making the wall look like it was painted with white with blue electrical course went through it. He begins to knocks on the glass and then yells out.

"Hey, get me outta here!" shouted Krookodile. Thankfully, the capsule opened a moment later and then he gets out of the capsule with the other three surviving guests, who were also getting out of the capsules as well.

"Urgh… Man, I feel like I've just wake up for the first time in a decade." moaned Cofagrigus, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, me too." said Scrafty, checking his pants and he's relief that he still got his cigarettes and lighter, so he begin to light up one of his cigarette.

"So, are the other are going to come out of there?" wondered Mienshao, hoping the other will come out.

"I hope so, if not, I would like to give those three hosts a piece of my mind." threateningly Krookodile.

Suddenly, one of the capsules beginning to open at the very end on the left, and it belong to Audino.

The four survivors just look at Audino in silence as she rubs her eyes to fully wake up and then get out of the capsule. She looks at the four other Pokémon in the room, with a guilty and sad look on her face and then walks over to the wall near the middle of the room.

The four survivors just look at Audino with a pity looks on theirs face, since they remembered that she was forced against her will to do any of this. They turn around to see the two capsules opening up and this time, its Jellicent and Bisharp. They get out of the capsules and look at the four survivors in silence and then look over to Audino and they both glares at her, making Audino feel even sadder.

One by one, the rest of the Unova Mansion cast beginning to wake up and get out of the capsules. Each of them has their own reaction during that moment. Haxorus and Chandelure were the next two to come out of the capsules. Both of them has look at Audino with a pity look on theirs face but Haxorus then walk slowly toward her to comfort her but Audino just turn away, while she has a few tears coming out of her eyes. Haxorus is currently standing near Audino, feeling terribly bad for her.

Then the next two capsules to opens are Beheeyem and Gothitelle. Beheeyem first show a smile to Scrafty, who has smiled back, and then both Beheeyem and Gothitelle look at each other and hug in comfort. Then after that, they look at Audino with a pity look on theirs face.

The next three capsules begin to opens and those belong to Reuniclus, Excadrill and Scolipede. Reuniclus smile to see his friends' alive, specifically to Mienshao and Cofagrigus, who has smiles back at him. Mienshao look at Scolipede and give him a smile, which make Scolipede replies back with a little smile. Excadrill and Reuniclus then look at Audino with a pity look on theirs face. Scolipede seem to have a mixed feeling to Audino but he's also showing a pity look on his face too.

Another three capsules has open up and this time; it's Simipour, Zoroark and Emboar. Both Simipour and Zoroark hug each other as soon as they get out of the capsules. They then look at Audino and show theirs pity look to her. Emboar however, glare at Audino, despite knowing that she was forced against her will into doing this. He then glares at Bisharp because his so-call plan has gotten him killed in the Unova Mansion.

The last four capsules to opens are Stoutland, Conkeldurr, Mandibuzz and Gigalith. Stoutland and Krookodile first glanced at each other in silence and then Stoutland, along with Conkeldurr and Mandibuzz look at Audino and show theirs pity look to her. Although like Emboar, Gigalith just glares at her.

"So, now that everyone is here, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Conkeldurr.

"We need to find the hosts and talk to them about the Unova Mansion and then after that, we need to find the way to steer the ship and take us home." said Beheeyem.

"Who said we're in a ship?" asked Gigalith.

"The hosts DID mention about we're in a ship after they've explained to us about how me and Beheeyem were gotten involved with this." said Scrafty, still smoking his cigarette.

Beheeyem nodded. "Right, but the question is; WHERE do we find the hosts in this ship?"

"Hey guys!" They turn around to see Mandibuzz fly toward the group and show them a paper. "I've found this on the door over there."

Bisharp grab the paper from Mandibuzz and then begin to read it out loud.

_Dear guests,_

_When everyone has come out of the virtual reality capsules, please meet us in the theatre room. Just follow the arrow to guide you there._

_-Sincerely, Your Hosts_

They all look to see an arrow on the door, pointing to the hallway.

"Okay, we now know where the hosts would be, let's go. I want to give them a 'little talk' to do." said Bisharp. He begins to walk out of the room until Emboar suddenly grab him and move him to the side, while glaring at him.

"You're gonna have to get in line, 'cause I get the first crack at them!" shouted Emboar. He storm out of the room with Gigalith closely behind him.

"Me too!" agreed Gigalith. Bisharp glares at both of them and look back at the other.

"Come on, let's go find those hosts." snarled Bisharp. He then storm out of the room with everyone else glances at each other and then begin to leave the room and enter the hallway but not before Scrafty whisper to Conkeldurr.

"Keep an eye on him, he may not be the killer but I fear he might become one very soon." whispered Scrafty.

Conkeldurr nodded. "Got it."

Audino however… didn't leave the room, along with Haxorus, who look at her and gesture his hand to her.

"Come on Audino, we've better go with the other now." soothingly Haxorus.

Audino look at Haxorus and then walk out of the room in silence with Haxorus closely behind her with a sad and pity look on his face.

As the cast walk through what seem to be a luxuries hallway, except for Bisharp, Emboar and Gigalith, who have went ahead of them, they decides to have a conversation.

"So, what happened to you and the other after you've 'died', Reuniclus?" asked Mienshao.

"Well… as soon as my eyes have closed, I immediately woke up and I was suddenly in a large place filled with nothing but blank." answer Reuniclus.

"Blank?" blinked Cofagrigus.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to describe it but the only things I've seen besides nothing are the other guests and a screen showing what's happen during the Unova Mansion." said Reuniclus.

"Speaking of which, how do you guys react when you've found out about the whole virtual reality?" asked Scrafty.

"We were all surprised about it but after that, most of us have calm down and we were either having a conversation with each other or watching you guys during your time at the Unova Mansion." said Beheeyem.

"What do you mean, most of you have calm down?" asked Cofagrigus. Stoutland decide to answer Cofagrigus's question.

"Well, after I've died and understand what's going on during this event, I've told the other that the killer is Audino. They weren't happy when they found out about it, especially Gigalith, Emboar, Scolipede, Bisharp and Jellicent." answer Stoutland.

"Wait, how do you know Audino is the killer?" asked Krookodile.

"Before I have died, Audino was speaking to me. I've heard and recognised her voice, so that's when I knew she was the killer." Stoutland said before he show a tiny guilty to Krookodile. "By the way Krookodile, I didn't want to say it but I want to apologies for keep accusing you for the murders in the Unova Mansion… and for the crime from a while ago." apologized Stoutland. Krookodile just look at Stoutland in silence before he speaks.

"Thank." simply said Krookodile, secretly relieve that Stoutland are no longer hounding for him.

"I have another question, what happened to Bisharp after he was 'killed'? I mean, Emboar, Jellicent and Gigalith, I can understand but still…" asked Mienshao.

"Well… as soon as he woke up and saw us, he immediately went into hostile and almost kills one of us with his blades until the hosts explained the truth about the Unova Mansion. Luckily, he has calmed down and he barely speaks to any of us. But I'm worry about him though." said Gothitelle, while looking worries at Bisharp, who is walking ahead of the cast.

"Yeah, me too." agreed Mienshao.

The cast have catches up with Emboar, Gigalith and Bisharp and enter a large luxuries room, which is look like a fancy restaurant with chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and a few doors that's leads you to outside to see the sea.

"Whoa, this is a nice restaurant, man." said Excadrill, while grinning and look around the place.

"It's look like you are right about being on the ship, Scrafty… although I didn't expect the hosts would have some kind of cruise ship with them." said Krookodile.

"Yeah… right now, I'm wondering if the ship DOES belong to the hosts or the hosts stole it from somebody." said Scrafty, he then begin to light another one of his cigarette.

"Probably would be more sense with the latter part, since they do not look like billionaires to me." said Jellicent, while looking around the place.

"Everyone, I've found the theatre!" shouted Chandelure, pointing at the theatre entrance with a large title; Unova Mansion above it. Everyone else walks toward it and then they glances at each other.

"Well, that's convenience." said Cofagrigus, looking at the title.

"The hosts should be inside, so let's go." said Bisharp. He's about to walk inside until someone interrupted him.

"Hold on, I don't think this is a good idea, what if the hosts could tries to kills us?" said Zoroark.

"He's right, they has killed most of us before in the virtual reality, they could kills us for real this time!" said Simipour, trembling. Zoroark wrapped one of his arms around the monkey in comfort.

"I doubt it because there're twenty-one of us and three of them and I'm pretty sure that all of us can take them down." scoffed Scolipede.

"No, Zoroark and Simipour are right." Everyone turns to see Audino speak for the first time, since she came out of the virtual reality capsule. "I've seen those three hosts do when I've work with them, they did horrible things just to get what they want and they LIKE seeing other Pokémon suffer." said Audino timidly.

"Like you?" said Bisharp. He glared at Audino, which make her upset even more. Haxorus notice this and then growl at Bisharp.

"Oh, you can't possibly still being mad at Audino. We all saw that video back in the virtual reality and it prove that Audino didn't want to take any part of the Unova Mansion at all, she was forced against her will to do this!" growled Haxorus.

"True... but what if is not?" said Bisharp.

"What are you talking about, Bisharp?" asked Haxorus.

"Think about it, so far, the hosts and Audino has managed to fooled us in the Unova Mansion and all we know, that video could've been staged just to make us give Audino; sympathy when in reality, she truly sided with the hosts and possibly would tries to kills us as well." said Bisharp.

Everyone took it into consideration and Bisharp made a rather valid point there but Audino just look at Bisharp with her jaw been dropped. She then suddenly becomes angry with him.

"THAT'S A LIE, YOU JERK! How dare you think I would do such a thing! I know what I've did is wrong but I've only did any of this is to keep my family and my friends from harms! Although, I know about the fact that YOU are one of the five guests the hosts have to choose to play a role to be a killer! And I've also know that since to your Sadistic Personality Disorder, YOU would've actually accepted the money the hosts would've offered you, and you would've actually LIKED killing Pokémon at the Unova Mansion!"

Audino took deep slow breaths in and out for a few seconds, while everyone else just looks at Audino in shock and surprised but none of them compare to Bisharp, who is completely still with a shock look on his face and open his mouth in speechless.

He then clenched both of his fists and replaces his shock look with anger and suddenly launches himself toward Audino with his blade on his arms ready to strike her. Some of the Pokémon notice this and Conkeldurr and Krookodile immediately each grab Bisharp's arms, right before he attack Audino, although Haxorus immediately went in front of her as soon as Bisharp has tries to attack Audino.

Bisharp try to squirm his way out of Conkeldurr and Krookodile's grips but no avail.

"Let's go of me, you fools!" snarled Bisharp. Beheeyem walk in front of the squirming Bisharp.

"Bisharp, that's enough! I know you're on the edge, we're ALL on the edge here but we need to step aside our differences and work together if we want to get through this." said Beheeyem.

"That plan didn't work, since seventeen of us were dead at the Unova Mansion." scoffed Bisharp, who has calm down but still has his arms been grips by Conkeldurr and Krookodile.

"True, but we don't know what the hosts are gonna do with us when we go inside the theatre and meet them. All we know, they could either let us go home, kills all of us or some other reasons they want with us." said Scrafty. Mienshao walk in front of Beheeyem, Scrafty and Bisharp, while cross her arms.

"They're right Bisharp, we don't have to like each other, but can we at least be civil with each other until this whole thing is blown over?" asked Mienshao. Both of them stares at each other for a moment until Bisharp reveal his answer with a sigh.

"Fine… I guess we could do that but I will not be happy about it." answer Bisharp.

"The feeling is mutual, Bisharp." said Mienshao. Beheeyem nodded at Conkeldurr and Krookodile and then they let go of Bisharp's arms. Bisharp shakes off the bruise he has from Conkeldurr and Krookodile's grip.

"Alright, let's just find the hosts and get this over with." said Bisharp. He begins to walk toward the theatre with everyone follow closely behind him. Right after the cast walk inside the theatre, Audino look at Haxorus.

"Hey, I want to thank you for backing me, back there. You didn't have to do that." said Audino.

"I wanted to, Audino. You're not a bad person and if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you for your previous action at the Unova Mansion." said Haxorus, while showing a smile to Audino.

Audino just look at Haxorus before turning her face away.

"Thank you." said Audino but unknown to Haxorus, she's showing a small smile on her face. Maybe there is hope to have a future with Haxorus, just maybe...

While the cast are walking inside the theatre, Scrafty speak to Mienshao.

"Hey, you did good calming down Bisharp, Mienshao." said Scrafty, while showing a smile.

"Thank Scrafty, I just don't want Bisharp to snap and try to kills us before we even meet the hosts." said Mienshao.

Scrafty chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. So, what are you gonna do when we get home?"

Mienshao frown before reveal her answer. "Remember what I've said to the hosts at the Unova Mansion?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't go back as a librarian again. I mean, I've just gone through ten days of hell and if everyone really IS watching this, I don't think my co-workers would look at me the same again." said Mienshao.

Scrafty just look at her with pity. He feels bad for Mienshao, she has gone through a lot and now there's a good chance that she's never going to have her normal life again. As for him, this is his normal life. He wants to do something for Mienshao but how? Unless…

"Mienshao, after this whole thing is blown over, I want to talk to you about something." said Scrafty.

"Like what, Scrafty?" asked Mienshao, raising one of her eyebrow.

"I'll explain it later after we've deal with the hosts, okay?" said Scrafty.

"Alright." said Mienshao. She wonders what Scrafty want to talk about?

"Hey guys, we're here!" shouted Mandibuzz, who is flying ahead of the group.

The cast arrive at the theatre and look around. They are in a large theatre with many rows of seats and the stairs that's lead you to even more rows of seats. There are lot of stage light on the ceiling for the performances. There's also balcony from each side of the room, so they can watch the performance from above. And finally, there are large curtains, which are closed, on a large stage.

"Everyone stays on your guard, who know what the hosts could do in this room." said Beheeyem. The rest of the cast nodded in agrees and then they spread out and start looking around the room, carefully in case there are traps could be waiting to kills them. The cast keep looking around the theatre until someone say something.

"Well, if the hosts were supposed to be here, then where are they?" asked Emboar. Suddenly, a large deep voice is heard across the room.

"We're right over here, Emboar."

The cast immediately turns theirs face toward the stage with the curtains shut but then the curtains are slowly rise up and reveal none other than the hosts; Carracosta, Galvantula and Golurk. All of them have got a smile on theirs face but it's a psycho smile. Carracosta begin to clap slowly as the Unova Mansion cast went back together in one group and then walk slowly until they're near the stages.

"Hello again everyone, first of all, we wants to congratulate you all for giving us an incredible show with the mystery, drama, horror and a massive rating from all over the world." said Carracosta.

"Okay, you've got the show what you guys wanted, can all of us can go home now?" asked Krookodile, while glaring at the hosts.

"Well I'm afraid we can't do that, Krookodile." happily said Galvantula.

"Why not, we have done what you guys have wanted, so give us a good reason why you guys can't take us home?" asked Reuniclus, who is also glaring at the hosts but less threatening than Krookodile.

"Because earlier today, we've told you about the part that we have Hypno to hypnotised you guys to signed our contract to allow us to do anything we want to you guys and basically, you all are still in our contract!" explained Carracosta.

"You idiots can't do this to us; I demand to send us home right now!" shouted Jellicent.

The hosts suddenly changes theirs smile into frown and they all glares with a murder looks at the cast, which frighten a few of them, like Excadrill and Simipour.

"No. We are never taking you all home because like our contract has said; we can do whatever we want to you all and we can do anything to you guys, right here, right now." snarled Carracosta.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" shouted Emboar, before he and Gigalith begin to march toward the hosts. "I'M COMING OVER HERE TO BEAT A SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU FOR SENDING US THROUGH HELL AT THAT FUCKING MANSION!"

"Emboar, Gigalith, that's not a good idea!" warned Scrafty.

"Stay out of this Scrafty, those guys deserve everything they've got after all we've went through because of them!" hissed Emboar.

"You got that right, Emboar!" agreed Gigalith.

Emboar and Gigalith are about to walk up the step to the stage until the hosts has brought out something that has stop both of them from walking up the steps; all three hosts are pointing theirs gun at the two of them.

"One more steps and both of you are dead." hissed Galvantula.

Emboar and Gigalith didn't move from theirs spot but still glares at the hosts.

"Now, I want both of you to back to your group, so we can explain more about what's happening next, alright?" hissed Carracosta.

"Hah! You can't tell us what to do! I'm coming..." said Gigalith before he gets interrupted by a gunshot near his face from Golurk, marking the wall with a bullet in it.

"The next time I made a gunshot, I will NOT miss it." snarled Golurk.

"So please go back to your group now." said Carracosta.

Emboar and Gigalith just glares at the hosts before walking back to theirs group, where most of them are now frighten because of the hosts, who were currently holding a gun in theirs hand. When Emboar and Gigalith went to theirs group, the hosts begin to talk again.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work; we're going to play a fun game called 'Hunt for Kill'. Golurk, Carracosta and I will be hunting for you guys and once we've did, we'll kills you all, one by one!" explained Galvantula, with a psychotic smile showing.

"You guys can't be serious about this!" shouted Gothitelle, but she has fear showing in her eyes.

"Oh yes we are, Gothitelle. In fact; we LOVE suffering and killing Pokémon, it gives us the thrill of having to hear other Pokémon screaming in terror, seeing their blood coming out of their body and feel it in our hands." said Carracosta. His comment has made everyone except for Bisharp, Gigalith and Emboar, to feel creep out at the hosts and now most of them want to leave the theatre right now. Scrafty then whisper to the cast.

"Okay, Beheeyem and I have dealt with psycho and killers before but I think those three guys have topped ALL of them and take this to a whole new level." whispered Scrafty.

"You got that right man, those guys are seriously starting to creep me out now." whispered Excadrill.

Another gunshot has interrupted the cast and this time, it's from Carracosta, who was pointing his gun upward.

"I can see you all whispering, and I don't like whispering in this room." hissed Carracosta.

"Sir... is there another way to deal with this BESIDES killing us?" asked Conkeldurr.

"No Conkeldurr, it is not." simply said Golurk.

"What are you guys are going to do AFTER you've killed us?" asked Chandelure, although he is afraid to find out what the hosts' answer.

"After we've killed you all, we'll put your body back into the virtual reality capsules. Next thing we will do is to steer this ship to take us to the nearest docking piers aka Castelia City. When we've arrive there, there will be reporters, news crews and cops on the dock, waiting to asks us theirs questions, and if they've ask about what happened to you guys, we would told them that you were all killed in accidents from our virtual reality capsules. Once that was done, Galvantula, Golurk and I will take part in interviews and every TV and film distributor in the world will pays us, so they can uses our virtual reality capsules for theirs TV shows and movies. And if they decides to use it for theirs horror movies, it will bring the horror to the whole new level." explained Carracosta.

"You three would have to be insane if you guys think you're going to get away with it!" snarled Bisharp, glaring at the hosts as well.

"Yes we will, because of our show, the viewer are going to praise and love us for created an incredible show so much, they won't even care about the negative part about it!" excitedly Galvantula.

"You guys are never gonna get away with it, you all would've been arrested, no matter what you guys do." said Scolipede.

"We will get away with it, Scolipede, we always do. Now... to make this game fair, we will give you all a ten seconds head start to run away from us but let's me assure you, we WILL catch you, sooner or later. Gentlemen, let's start the countdown." said Carracosta. The hosts begin the countdown slowly together.

"Ten."

"Erm guys, what should we do now?" asked Cofagrigus, starting to get worried.

"Nine."

"We can't let the hosts shoot us with theirs guns, so I suggest that some of us would use our psychic abilities to grab theirs guns and use it as our defence." whispered Beheeyem.

"What? I don't think that's a good idea, what if they shoot us?" asked Gothitelle.

"Eight."

"Toot, I agree with your boyfriend's plan. Those guns are the only reason why Gigalith and I haven't beaten the crap out of them yet." hissed Emboar.

"Emboar made a good point there, Gothitelle." agreed Krookodile.

"Seven."

"Do any of you guys have any better idea than this?" asked Mienshao.

"We can just run, while we have the chance!" whispered Scolipede, worried and he's about to start running.

"Six."

"I have to agree with Scolipede on this one." agreed Zoroark, while holding Simipour close.

"He's right, I don't want to die!" said Simipour, trembling more than ever.

"Five."

"Nobody are going to dies today, I promise you that. We need to give it a try." whispered Beheeyem.

BANG!

A gunshot is fire again from Carracosta and this time, its hit Beheeyem's right arms.

"AHH!" screamed Beheeyem. He clutches his injuries arm as its bleeding.

"Beheeyem!" shouted Gothitelle, worried deeply for him.

"Four."

"Okay, I'm going with Scolipede's plan, let's run!" shouted Chandelure.

"I agree! Come on, Beheeyem." said Haxorus. He lifts Beheeyem into his arms and then starts leaving the theatre.

"Three."

In all the confusion and panic, the whole cast are running out of the theatre but some of them are going through the different exits. Beheeyem, Gothitelle, Audino, Haxorus, Scolipede, Scrafty, Mienshao and Krookodile exit through the same way the whole cast had entered. Zoroark, Simipour, Stoutland, Conkeldurr, Bisharp and Chandelure went through the exit on the right side of the theatre, while Emboar, Gigalith, Cofagrigus, Reuniclus, Jellicent, Excadrill and Mandibuzz went through the exit on the left side of the theatre.

"Two."

"One."

BANG!

Another gunshot has been fired from Carracosta, who just pointed at the ceiling again. He smile and turn his head to look at the other two hosts.

"Gentlemen, the countdown has gone down to zero. Golurk, get the trunk behind the curtain." said Carracosta.

"Right." simply said Golurk, before he went behind the curtain and then walk back the hosts with a large metal trunk in his arms and put it down the stage floor.

Carracosta kneel down in front of the trunk, open it and take something out from the trunk; revealing to be three fully loaded shotgun, along with boxes of spare shells. He gives two boxes of spare shells, along with two fully loaded shotguns to Golurk, who sling it around his shoulder and held one of it in his arms.

Carracosta brought out a different weapon and this time; it's a belt with six grenades on it. He gives it to Galvantula, who wrap it around his waist and then after that, Carracosta give him a box of spare bullets, which Galvantula put in his belt and pick up his gun.

The next thing Carracosta brought out is a large bottle called 'Spirit Solution'. He brought out two blankets, drips it into both of them and then gives one of it to Galvantula. After that, he took back one box of spare shells from Golurk and drips the Spirit Solution liquid into the spare shells and then gives it back to Golurk.

And finally, he grabs his shotgun and slings it around his shoulder and then he pick up his gun, his blanket drips with Spirit Solution and a box of spare bullets. He show an evil psychotic smile to the other hosts, who has a very similar look on theirs face.

"Gentlemen, let's our hunting game begin." said Carracosta.

The hosts begin to start laughing and then start walking towards of the three exits in theatre. Galvantula take the exit on the right side of the room, while Golurk take the exit on the left and Carracosta take the main exit, this event has now turned into a very dangerous game.

**OOO**

And that conclude part two of this story!

UH OH, the hosts are starting their hunting game and they are going to try to find the guests to kills them off just for fun. PSYCHO!

Speaking of the guests, all the guests who have died in the Unova Mansion are actually alive! HOORAY!

I'm not the best of writing motives but I'm working on it, so I can get better at the next time I do something like this again.

There's not much to say really beside from telling you that there are three more chapters to go in this story, so I'll see you guys very soon.

Galvantula: Review, everyone! (Crazy giggles)


	3. Hunt for Kill Game Part 1

**(AN)** Hey guys! This is part one of the climax of the story! It's going to be awesome and I work hard on this, so I hope you like it.

**(Disclaimers)** I want to say that Dark Amphithere is NOT part of this story, other than providing me with his characters. However... I DO own three new characters appearing in this chapter.

**OOO**

Scolipede, Mienshao, Scrafty, Krookodile, Audino, Haxorus, Gothitelle and Beheeyem are running back to the main entrance of the theatre, while Beheeyem, who is currently in Haxorus's arms and his blood from his arms are beginning to bleed onto Haxorus's arms. They've just made it back at the main entrance of the theatre when a gunshot is heard.

BANG!

They flinched at it, knowing that the hosts are beginning to starts hunting all of them down and kill them.

"What are we going to do now guys? The hosts are starting to hunt us down and kill all of us and Beheeyem is shot!" said Gothitelle before she looks at Audino, who is currently checking Beheeyem's injuries arm. "By the way, Audino, how is Beheeyem and is he going to be okay?" asked Gothitelle, showing big concern for Beheeyem.

"Unlike Haxorus's, the gunshot has hit directly at Beheeyem's arm. I'll need to clean his wound and wrap the bandage around it before he dies from bleeding." explained Audino.

"Uh guys? I hate to interrupt you all but where is everybody else?" asked Krookodile. The rest of them widen theirs eyes in realization that they are the only one who are here right now.

"WHAT, the other are still inside the theatre?!" exclaimed Mienshao.

"Not quite," rasped Beheeyem as everyone look at him. "I remember there are fire exit doors on each side of the theatre, so they must have escape through those fire exits."

"He's right," nodded Scrafty. "I seriously doubt that the other would stay there with the psycho hosts."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Scolipede. Scrafty think for a moment, while smoking his cigarette before he speaks.

"Audino, since you were with the hosts before you've went into the virtual reality, do you know any rooms in this ship?" asked Scrafty, hoping that Audino has some answer. Audino shook her head in no before she speaks.

"Sadly, I don't. The hosts has blindfolded me, so I wouldn't know any rooms in this ship, in case I've try to escape." sadly Audino.

"Dammit." muttered Scrafty. "Well, in that case, I think we should split up to cover more ground to find the other. Audino, you go with Haxorus, Beheeyem and Gothitelle to find any first aid kits or medical centre to fix up Beheeyem's wounded arms and try to figure out of a way to call the mainland and tell them to find us, while the rest of us go to find the other." Everyone seems to agree with this plan except for two Pokémon.

"Hold on, by rest, you mean me joining you guys to find the other? No! No, no, no, no, no!" He shook rapidly. "I'm not gonna help to find the other; the hosts will kill me if I do that." Mienshao turn to look at Scolipede.

"Scolipede, I know you're scare but if we don't do something, we're all going to dies, so could you please help us?" pleaded Mienshao.

Scolipede look at her as he remember his time in the Unova Mansion that some of them have voted for him to be sent outside, since some Pokémon were suspicious of him lying about his past and Mienshao is one of the few that didn't voted for him, so he considered her as a friend. Then he let out a sigh.

"Alright Mienshao, I'll help you and the other." answer Scolipede.

"Thank Scolipede." smiled Mienshao. Scolipede then give her a little smile back.

"Hold on a sec, do you really think this is a good idea that we should split up? Maybe we should stay together, so we could have strength in number." asked Haxorus, uncertainly.

"Haxorus, I admire your determination to put the safety in other first, I do but if we stick together in one group, we'll never be able to save everyone on time, since the hosts might already kills them by then. Plus, Beheeyem will die in blood loss, if we don't find any medical supply to fix up his wound." said Scrafty.

Krookodile look at the theatre, widen his eyes at it and then quickly turn his head back to the group and speak to them.

"Err guys; I think we should go now!" whispered Krookodile in alarm.

"Right, there's no time to lose." nodded Scrafty.

"Well that… and one of the hosts is right over there!" Krookodile pointed to Carracosta, who is seen walking close to the entrance, holding a gun in his hand with a shotgun and a blanket drips with Spirit Solution on his shoulder. He's also showing an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello everyone." said Carracosta calmly before he raises and point his gun at the group.

"Oh shit! RUN!" shouted Scrafty.

BANG!

That's a gunshot from Carracosta's gun but he misses Haxorus by a few inches. Krookodile grab Scrafty and lift him onto Scolipede's back, since Scrafty is a slow runner, while Scolipede however… can run much faster. Both of them and Mienshao and Krookodile start running at the right side of the room, while the rest of them start running at the left side of the room. By that time, Carracosta walk right outside the entrance, glance at the two running group on either side of him. He can kill the group on the right later, since he wants to kill the two smart Psychics, a strong bodyguard and a certain nurse. He then he start a semi-jog to the right side of the room, slowly chasing Beheeyem, Gothitelle, Audino and Haxorus.

**OOO**

Zoroark, Simipour, Stoutland, Conkeldurr, Bisharp and Chandelure are running through the exit and then they've come across an emergency staircase. Suddenly they hear a gunshot.

BANG!

They immediately look behind them as they've thought that the hosts are behind them but they're not and then they all quickly glance at each other.

"So what do we do now?" asked Conkeldurr with a worries look on his face.

"We should go upstairs to get to the top deck and then find the way to contact the mainland and get them to come and rescue us." said Bisharp. He and the other four Pokémon start climbing up the stairs. Chandelure however… can just float up.

"What about everyone else? Should we go find them?" asked Zoroark, while helping Simipour running up the stairs.

"Right now, it's too risky to find the other and by the time we have found them, they could already be killed by the hosts, so until then… they're on their own." coldly Bisharp as he run up the stairs, looking for a way out.

"How could you say that, young man? There are other Pokémon lives on the line here, and I will not tolerance of leaving them behind, while there are three killers on the loose!" angrily Stoutland as he's jogging up the stairs behind Zoroark and Simipour but because of his old ages, he's already gasping and panting in exhausted.

"Stoutland, I hope that the other Pokémon are okay as well but if I have to ditch them to get myself alive from this scenario, then so be it." said Chandelure as he float up the stairs with Bisharp next to him.

Conkeldurr, Stoutland, Simipour and Zoroark just look at the two of them in disbelief as they run up the stairs. One of them is about to say something until they hear something from the fire exit door they've went through from the theatre.

SLAM!

The guests immediately look down three floors below them to see Galvantula, wearing a belt with six grenades on his waist with a blanket drips with Spirit Solution on his and he also has a gun in his hand. He's showing a psychotic smile on his face.

"Hey everyone…" He raises and points the gun at the group above them. "It's 'Hunt for Kill' time!" excitedly Galvantula as he start firing bullets at the group above them and then start climbing up the wall. The group start immediately continue running up the stairs as soon as Galvantula start shooting.

"Keep going, guys!" shouted Conkeldurr as he jogs up the stairs at the back of the group and use his blocks to reflect off Galvantula's bullets.

The group keep dodging every bullet from Galvantula as they keep running up the stairs and then Bisharp suddenly speak.

"Quickly, go through that door!" shouted Bisharp, who has pointed at the door ahead of him on the next floor. He grabs the handle, pull the door open and then run into another room with Chandelure, Simipour and Zoroark right behind him. They are in a bright large fancy corridor with lots of door on each side of the room with a few tables with flower in the vase on top of it on side and the floor is entirely covered in rug. They also have a small chandelier in the centre of the corridor.

"Guys, where Stoutland and Conkeldurr?" asked Simipour, hoping that the worse didn't happen. Her question has been answered when Stoutland has suddenly went into the room with the other, gasping and panting in exhausted with Conkeldurr closely behind him, who has immediately pull and shut the door and then look at the group.

"We've gotta go now! I've managed to hit Galvantula with one of my blocks and have him tumbling down the stairs but we don't have much time!" shouted Conkeldurr, who is also gasping and panting in exhausted as well.

"Alright then, there's no time to lose, let's go!" said Bisharp as he and the other start running across the corridor on the right side.

A few seconds later, Galvantula burst through the door and see the guests on the right, who just turn left and then disappear into another corridor.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me, guys!" said Galvantula as he starts chasing them, while his eyes are narrow, release a crazy giggle from his mouth and showing electricity from his body.

**OOO**

Emboar, Gigalith, Cofagrigus, Reuniclus, Jellicent, Excadrill and Mandibuzz are running through the exit and like one of the other group, they've also come across an emergency staircase. Suddenly they hear a gunshot.

BANG!

They immediately look behind them as they've thought that the hosts are behind them but they're not and then they all quickly glance at each other.

"What do we do now, man?" asked Excadrill with a frightening look on his face.

"I for one would like to get out of this ship and get away from those psychos. I'm too young to die!" exclaimed Jellicent.

"YOU'RE too young? I've find that hard to believe." scoffed Cofagrigus, which make Jellicent glare at him.

"I rather fight the hosts than running away like a coward but I can't do that because they each have a fucking gun pointing at us!" angrily Emboar.

"Emboar, I want to get back at them too but right now, we don't have anything that protect us from being shots from theirs guns." said Reuniclus.

"Who need protect when you have power to take them down, nerd." said Gigalith.

"At least this nerd has a brain, Gigalith." said Reuniclus, glare at Gigalith, who became angry and was about to talk back until he was interrupted by Mandibuzz.

"Guys, this isn't a good time to start argument! So while we're here, let's get the heck out of here before the hosts come in here and kills us off!" said Mandibuzz.

"She's right, I'm out of here." said Jellicent before she and Mandibuzz start flying and floating through the centre of the staircase respectively.

"Yeah me too, let's go Reuniclus." said Cofagrigus.

"Right." nodded Reuniclus, before he's starting to float through the centre of the staircase to catch up with the girls.

"Oh, and Excadrill, get into my arms, I'll carries you up there." said Cofagrigus.

"Okay man." nodded Excadrill before he hop into Cofagrigus's arms and the both of them start floating through the centre of the staircase, leaving Emboar and Gigalith behind, much to the two brawn men dismay.

"Hey, what about us, man?" asked Gigalith, glaring at the Pokémon floating ahead of them.

"If you want to catch up with us, then you'll have to take the stairs." said Cofagrigus, holding Excadrill in his arms as he's floating through the centre of the staircase.

Emboar and Gigalith glares at the Pokémon floating ahead of them and then start jogging up the stairs, slowly.

By the time Emboar and Gigalith are about to walk up theirs third stairs, while Mandibuzz and Jellicent just fly and float respectively past through theirs fifth floors and Reuniclus, Cofagrigus and Excadrill just float past through theirs fourth floors when they hear something from the fire exit door they've went through from the theatre.

SLAM!

The guests look down immediately to see Golurk with two shotguns, one sling around on his shoulder and the other in his hands, pointing at the five Pokémon who are floating in the centre of the staircase with a stone expression on his face.

"Oh shit! Get out of there!" shouted Cofagrigus before he, Excadrill and Reuniclus quickly move to the floor next to them.

BOOM!

Jellicent however, is unlucky as the gun blast manages to hit her and it's powerful enough to make her lose most of her left arm.

"AARRGGHH, MY ARM!" screamed Jellicent as she went flying and hit the floor next to her, clutching her now bleeding amputated left arm. Mandibuzz landed next to Jellicent in shock and horrified as she just looks at the remains of Jellicent's left arm on the floor in front of her.

Emboar and Gigalith just witness what Golurk just did and then they got angry and start attacking Golurk with Flamethrower and Power Gem respectively. However, they barely did any damages to Golurk, since he is part ground type, and fire and rock type movements don't do well against it, so he just continue firing his shotgun at the two brawn men. Emboar and Gigalith keep dodging Golurk's firing range and since theirs movements wouldn't do any good against the ghost, they have no choice but to keep running up the staircase until they've find a way out, away from Golurk.

"Shit, let's get the hell outta here, Gigalith!" shouted Emboar.

"Right, man!" shouted Gigalith before he and Emboar start running up the staircase as fast as they can.

Cofagrigus, Reuniclus and Excadrill are in shock and horrified as well as they looks up the next floor above them to sees Jellicent whimpering in pain, while currently clutching what used to be her left arms as Mandibuzz try to stop the bleeding.

"How the hell did that scary dude manage to blast off one of Jellicent's arms, man?" asked Excadrill, has his eyes widen in terrified as the loud gunshots continue to fire below them. "Ghost can't really get hit with gunshots!"

"The host must've dripped the bullets with Spirit Solution, so they can kill me, Jellicent and Chandelure!" said Cofagrigus in realization.

"This can't be good." groaned Reuniclus. He then looks at the two women above them. "Hey Mandibuzz, you need to get Jellicent out of this room!"

"We're going to do that but even then; I don't know how to stop Jellicent from bleeding!" shouted Mandibuzz showing worries and terrified at the same time.

"When you get Jellicent out of here, look for any first aid kits or medical centre you can find or look for Audino to have her heal Jellicent!" shouted Reuniclus.

"Okay! C'mon Jellicent, let's get the hell out of this room!" said Mandibuzz, who have open the door in front of them and then push the injuries Jellicent to go through the door.

"Ahh, Right!" weakly Jellicent as she's currently try to stop the bleeding with her only hand but only manage to slow it down a little. Mandibuzz then shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, we should get out of here too before Golurk catches up with us." said Cofagrigus as soon as he have finish that sentence, Emboar and Gigalith suddenly appear on the floor, making the other three scream in surprise.

"You're not gonna leave us behind are you?" asked Emboar as he and Gigalith glares at the three Pokémon.

"Of course not, man!" said Excadrill.

"Good, 'cause we have a fucking psycho coming up the stairs!" said Emboar as he pointed at Golurk two floors below them, who is currently walking up the stairs, look up and point his shotgun at the guests.

BANG!

The guests barely miss Golurk's gunshot but manage to hit the wall and made a mark on it.

"Right, let's go!" said Cofagrigus before he and the other guests went to the door next to them, open it and then go through it with Emboar closing the door behind him.

As Golurk walking up the stairs, he saw the guests went through the door, two floors above them and then begin to start moving up the stairs faster with a determine look on his face.

"You all will not escape me that easily." hissed Golurk. He manage to get to the two floors above him and then open the door and refill his shotgun before he went through the same door where the male guests has went through.

**OOO**

Audino, Gothitelle, Haxorus and Beheeyem, who is still in Haxorus's arms, are currently running in the hallway. They have been looking for a first aid kit to heal Beheeyem and a control centre to contact the mainland. They have occasionally looked behind themselves to see if Carracosta is following them, which he is but the guests don't know that.

"Okay so far, we have run past the casino, a couple of shops and a bowling alley and yet, we haven't found any first aid kit or medical centre to fix up Beheeyem's arms or the control centre." mused Haxorus.

"The hosts must've got rid of every first aid kit they can find, so we wouldn't be able to fix up any injuries we could get from them. And as for medical centre, I'm hoping there would still be supplies that we need to fix up Beheeyem's wounded arms." said Audino as she's running down the hallway.

"I hope so too." rasped Beheeyem as he's currently clutching his injuries arm, which slows down the bleeding.

As the guests continue to run down the hallway and enter the lounge, they can see two guests ahead of them and its Mandibuzz and Jellicent.

"Jellicent, Mandibuzz, over here!" shouted Haxorus.

The duo women turn around to see the other four guests and then immediately fly and float toward them respectively but quite slowly, due to Jellicent's injuries.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your arm, Jellicent?" asked Gothitelle, who's in shock along with the other three guests when they looks at Jellicent's left arm has been amputated and the long blood trailing behind her.

"That crazy host; Golurk has manage to blasted off my left arms and right now, I'm trying to stop losing any more blood." weakly Jellicent, who is almost going to pass out from the lack of blood.

Audino run in front of Jellicent to check the latter's injuries. A few seconds later, she widens her eyes and then speaks.

"This is bad, if we don't find any medical supplies, she will die from losing a lot of blood!" said Audino.

"Oh great." groaned Haxorus.

"Excuse me but have you seen the other before you've found us?" asked Beheeyem.

"We did… Cofagrigus, Reuniclus, Excadrill, Emboar and Gigalith were with us earlier but Jellicent and I split up after Golurk tries to kill us with his shotgun." explained Mandibuzz.

"It's Golurk following you two right now?" asked Haxorus, hoping that the answer would be no.

"I don't know… he could be chasing after either me and Jellicent or the guys." explained Mandibuzz. "But I hope they're okay."

"Me too." said Audino as she continue to check Jellicent's injuries arm.

"Hey guys, I've found the medical centre!" shouted Gothitelle, who has point the medical centre a few distance in front of her and the other.

"That's great, let's go!" said Audino before she and the other guests start running toward it.

"Ohh…" moaned Jellicent, right before she hit the floor and pass out from losing a lot of blood.

"Oh crap, Jellicent has passed out!" said Mandibuzz, widened her eyes in worries.

"What do we do?" asked Gothitelle.

"Haxorus, put me down and pick up Jellicent to get her to the medical centre." said Beheeyem.

"Are you sure, Beheeyem?" asked Haxorus, uncertainly.

"I can walk to the medical centre on my own but right now, Jellicent need more help than I do." assured Beheeyem.

"Okay." nodded Haxorus before he put Beheeyem down to the floor and then pick up Jellicent with all of his strength, since Jellicent is bigger than him but he manage to do it.

"Alright, let's go before one of the hosts has found us." said Beheeyem as he's still clutching his injuries arm and run toward the medical centre with the other.

The guests open the door and run inside and look around the medical centre. The place is huge and it fill with doctors' consulting rooms, treatment rooms, in-patient beds including critical care areas, x-ray facilities, treatment room, laboratory and dispensary. The guests keep looking around the room as Haxorus gently put the injuries Jellicent on one of the bed.

"Haxorus, could you please keep an eye out at the entrance, so we can know whether the other guests or the hosts could be around this area." said Beheeyem.

"Got it." nodded Haxorus as he walk to the entrance and keep a close eye around the lounge outside of the medical centre.

"I've found it, guys!" said Audino as she brought out two packets of bloods and pull the drip stand to Jellicent's bed and then run back from where she was and grab the bandages and bottles of water. After that, she went back to Jellicent and immediately starts working to stop Jellicent from losing any more blood by placing a pack of blood on the drip stand and put the tube into Jellicent's arm, so the blood can flow through it and then clean up the wound with a bottle of water and wrap Jellicent's amputated arm with the bandages.

"Audino, could you please pass me a small length of bandages and a bottle of water? I know how to heal the wound like the one on my arms." asked Beheeyem.

"Sure." said Audino as she grab what Beheeyem wanted and then give it him. "Here you go."

"Thank you." said Beheeyem before he start by pouring a small amount of water into his injuries arm. He flinches at it but manages to clean the wound and then begin to wrap it with the bandages.

"Do you need any help with that?" asked Gothitelle.

"That would be nice, please." said Beheeyem before he passes the bandages to Gothitelle and both of them continue wrapping his injuries arm with bandages.

"So, do you think the other guests are okay?" asked Gothitelle as she continues wrapping the bandages on Beheeyem's injuries arm.

"I certainly hope so, most of us have experience deaths because of the hosts and we shouldn't let the hosts be able to succeed again." said Beheeyem as he and Gothitelle finish wrapping the bandages on his arm. "That should be enough Gothitelle, thank you."

"You're welcome." smiled Gothitelle before she turn her head to the right and notice something on the wall and then walk toward it.

"What it is, Gothitelle?" asked Beheeyem, immediately notice Gothitelle's behaviour and follow her to the wall and then see a medium-size rectangle with map in it.

"Beheeyem, this is the map to the ship." said Gothitelle as she and Beheeyem look at the map.

"You're right, Gothitelle. This is where we are right now and that must be where the control centres is." said Beheeyem as he point the control centre on the map.

"I think we've found our route to get there." said Gothitelle.

"Right." nodded Beheeyem before he and Gothitelle turn around and speak. "Everyone, Gothitelle and I have found the map to this ship and we've found a way to get to the control centre."

Mandibuzz and Haxorus walk to the psychics Pokémon as Audino stay where she is to continue to heal Jellicent's wound.

"Oh, that's good, which way do we need to go then?" asked Mandibuzz.

"We're here, and the control centre is over here. It's not far and I think we should reach there within ten minutes if we run." explained Beheeyem.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Haxorus.

"You stay here with Audino and Jellicent, since Audino need to stay here to heal Jellicent. Gothitelle, Mandibuzz and I will head over to the control centre to contact the mainland and possibly the other guests in this ship." explained Beheeyem.

"That's sound like a good plan, Beheeyem but what if one of the hosts tries to come in here?" asked Haxorus.

"Then once Gothitelle, Mandibuzz and I have left the room, you seal off the door with anything you can find here." explained Beheeyem.

"Got it." nodded Haxorus.

"Audino… how is Jellicent right now?" asked Gothitelle.

"She's still unconscious but I've manage to stop the bleeding, so she should be alright for now." said Audino, showing a relief look on her face.

"That's good." nodded Beheeyem. "Alright, we should get going before the situation get worse."

"Right." nodded Haxorus as he walk to the door and grip the handle, so he'll be ready to open the door to let Beheeyem, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz out and have them tries to get to the control centre. He then looks at the window on the door to see anyone outside but nobody is there. "Okay, nobody is in the lounge right now, so you guys are clear to go."

"Alright, on the count of three, we've start running to the control centre." said Beheeyem as he raises his hand with Gothitelle, Mandibuzz and Haxorus nods in understanding.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Haxorus immediately open the door and Beheeyem, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz start running and flying respectively and they look around their surroundings to see anyone but they didn't and so they've continue to get to the control centre as Haxorus watches them go.

"Good luck, guys." said Haxorus. He suddenly hear someone walking and turn his head to his left and widening his eyes to see Carracosta looking at a long trail of Jellicent's blood and then look up to see Haxorus at the entrance and show an evil smirk.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Haxorus as he immediately went back inside and shut the door as Carracosta start running toward it.

"Audino, we need to block the door now!" shouted Haxorus as he run to one of the in-patient beds and quickly push it toward the door.

"Why?" asked Audino with her eyes widening in worries.

"Carracosta is coming to this place right now!" exclaimed Haxorus as he press the bed against the door and immediately run back to one of the storage metal rack.

Audino look horrified as Carracosta is the worse host of the three of them, so she immediately helps Haxorus pushing the storage metal rack against the door as Carracosta just arrive at the entrance and start slamming the door, making Haxorus and Audino glance at each other with worries.

**OOO**

Zoroark, Simipour, Bisharp, Chandelure, Stoutland and Conkeldurr are still running in the hallway with a craze Galvantula chasing them, while shooting at them with his gun but his aim is terrible, due to his single-toed feet and he's only successfully manage to shoot Conkeldurr on his left shoulder. Angry, he wanted to use his electric attack at the guests to slow them down and possibly kills them but he could risk having the grenades on his waist to explodes and kill himself, so he decided not to do that. But while he's chasing the guests, he's showing a psychotic smile as he has a devious plan in his mind right now.

As the guests are currently running, Zoroark look at Bisharp and speak to him.

"We have to figure out a way to get rid of Galvantula before he successfully manages to kill someone!" shouted Zoroark.

"Right, knowing Galvantula so far, he could possibly make a stupid mistake and we can use that opportunity to kill him off or at least get away from him." said Bisharp.

"Guys look!" exclaimed Simipour as she points to the fork in the hallway, where they can go either left or right.

Galvantula notice this and growl in realization that the group could split up, making it harder for him to kills off all of the guests. He immediately grabs one of the grenades from his waist and then pulls the pin out and moves his arm back to be ready to throw it.

"Hey guys, I have a surprise for you!" said Galvantula as he let out a crazy giggle and then throw the grenade hard enough to land in front of the group. Zoroark react to this situation quickly by grab the grenade and then turn around to face the other, including Galvantula.

"Get down, guys!" exclaimed Zoroark before he throws the grenade back with the guests immediately dodge theirs head out of the way and the grenade land in front of Galvantula, who now suddenly become frighten at it.

"Shit!" exclaimed Galvantula before he immediately try to get away from the grenade and then it explode.

BOOM!

The grenade has cause a lot of damage in the hallway with now has a large hole on the floor, some part of the wall are cover in black mark from the explosion and there are small smoke covering the area where the grenade was.

"Okay, now our chance, let's go!" exclaimed Zoroark as he grab Simipour's hand and run to the fork with Chandelure, Stoutland and Conkeldurr are about to follow them until Bisharp interrupted the latter three.

"Wait, I need to know if Galvantula is dead." said Bisharp as he stares at the small smoke from the grenade.

"Bisharp, we don't have time for that!" said Conkeldurr with a worries look on his face. "We need to get out of this hallway before he's wake up and try to kill us again!"

"But what if he's not?" asked Bisharp as he look at the three Pokémon with his eyes narrowing.

"I hate to admit it but Bisharp made a good point. All we know, Galvantula could be either dead or alive." admitted Stoutland.

"I'm hoping for the dead part." muttered Chandelure.

The smokes begin to clear and the guests can sees Galvantula is rubbing his head in pain. A few part of his body are covers in black mark from the explosion and amazingly didn't have any broken bones or have any of his grenades to go off. He then look at the guests and narrow his eyes in anger.

"You all gonna fucking pay for that!" growled Galvantula as he stand up and point the gun at the guests and then start firing.

The guests manage to avoid Galvantula's poor firing bullets and then start running toward the fork with Conkeldurr using his blocks again to blocks the bullets.

"Which way did Zoroark and Simipour go?" asked Bisharp.

"I don't know which way they have gone, since you've stop us from following them!" said Stoutland, glaring at Bisharp as he's running.

"I think they have turn left, so let's go that way then!" said Chandelure.

"Right." nodded Bisharp as he and the other three guests turn left with Galvantula closely behind them, while keep firing at the guests. Little do they know is that Zoroark and Simipour have actually turn right, so the duo are lucky to avoid the chaos for now.

**OOO**

Mienshao, Krookodile and Scolipede with Scrafty riding on top of him, since he's the only slow runner in this group, are currently running through the same hallway that Bisharp's group has went through. They have not found any other guests so far but they are hoping to find them soon.

"Where are the other guests?" asked Scolipede, a little annoyed with that fact along with Scrafty riding on top of him, while smoking. "We should've found them by now."

"It's a huge ship, Scolipede… do you really think we're gonna find them in a few seconds?" said Krookodile but soon as he has finish his sentence, Zoroark and Simipour suddenly appear around the corner and startles everyone, including the latter duo themselves. He looks at the duo in surprise and then look at Scolipede, who showing a smirk on his face, which make Krookodile growl in annoy. "Not… a word."

"Oh, thank Arceus that we've found you guys." said Zoroark.

"We're glad to see you two as well, are you guys alright?" asked Mienshao.

"We're fine at the moment but I don't know about the other though." said Simipour with worries showing on her face.

"Who are the other and where are they?" asked Scrafty, raise of his eyebrows.

"The other guests are Conkeldurr, Stoutland, Bisharp and Chandelure. The last time we've saw them, is when after I've thrown a grenade at Galvantula and it exploded, I've told them that this is our chance to escape and both of us did it…" explained Zoroark before he let out a sigh and his face become dark. "But the other didn't follow us, so there are few possible reasons about why they didn't."

"Hold on, grenade?" asked Krookodile in curiously. "Where do you get a grenade?"

"That's not important Krookodile, the important thing right now is to find and save the other before they get kills by one of the hosts." said Scrafty with a serious tone before he take a drag with his cigarette.

"Scrafty right, you two need to tell us when the last time you guys have saw them." said Mienshao.

"Zoroark and I were running on this hallway when we've last saw them but I'm not sure how far they are from us right now." explained Simipour.

KA-BOOM!

The guests have their eyes widening as they've just heard a loud explosion and a small vibrating from it as they look around their area to see where the explosion come from.

"What the hell what that?!" asked Krookodile in bewildered.

"That's sound like an explosion but where it's came from?" asked Mienshao.

"That explosion must be cause by Galvantula!" said Zoroark in realization.

"Then we've got to get over there quickly!" said Scrafty as he, Mienshao, Krookodile and Scolipede he is riding on, were about to run to the place where the explosion is but Simipour interrupted them.

"Wait! We can't go back there, that's where we last saw Galvantula and he'll kill us if we see him again!" shouted Simipour, trembling.

"Simipour, I know you and your boyfriend don't want to back there but it isn't a good idea to go off on your own during the time like this." said Krookodile.

"He's right, Simipour… we can't be on our own now." said Zoroark as he looks at Simipour, who look at him and the rest of group and then let out a sigh.

"Alright, let's go find them." said Simipour.

"Right." nodded Scrafty as he and the rest start running through the hallway and while they're running, Simipour ask Scrafty a question.

"Scrafty, why are you riding on Scolipede's back?" asked Simipour.

Scrafty was about to answer her question but Scolipede speak up first.

"Because he is a lazy slob to even move his feet." said Scolipede.

"Hey, I can't run fast… especially while I'm wearing my pant!" said Scrafty, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Whatever." scoffed Scolipede.

**OOO**

This take place a few minutes ago as Bisharp, Chandelure, Stoutland and Conkeldurr are still running away with Galvantula closely behind them as he keep firing at them with his gun but he is wasting a lot of bullets as his aim is still terrible and didn't even have any bullets hit the guests. They are no longer in in a bright large fancy corridor, instead they're in the corridor where only the staff is allow to go through.

"Oh, come on!" annoyed Galvantula as he keeps firing. "Why won't the bullets hit any one of you and hurt you painfully?!"

"Because you have a terrible aim!" shouted Chandelure.

Chandelure's comment has made Galvantula growl and have a perfect aim directly at Chandelure and then he pull the trigger.

Click!

Galvantula widening his eyes and stop moving as he keep clicking the trigger, while checking for any spare bullets like an maniac. He realize that he do not have any more bullets now. The guests notice this and decide to seize this opportunity to stop the craze spider.

"Stop him!" exclaimed Bisharp.

The four guests run toward Galvantula until he quickly grab a grenade from his waist and hold the pin while threatening to pull it out, which stop the guests continues to run toward him.

"Nobody moves!" shouted Galvantula with an almost pure psychotic showing on his face. "If you guys take one more step, I will pull the pin out from the grenade and kill all of you, right here, right now!"

"Calm down Galvantula, there's no need to do that." said Conkeldurr, even though he knows it's no point of changing Galvantula's insane mind.

"Calm down?!" roared Galvantula. "I will NOT fucking calm down! I've been waiting to kill you guys for a long time and I'm not gonna lets any of you leaving this ship ALIVE!"

"We're not going to lets you and your deranged friends leaving this ship alive as well!" snarled Bisharp.

"WE'RE deranged?!" asked Galvantula and then giggles in PURE insanity. "YOU guys are deranged!"

"You should ask that question to yourselves, young man." said Stoutland, glaring.

"That's it! I have enough with you guys now, so it's die time!" shouted Galvantula insane as he pulls out the pin from the grenade and then throw it at the guests.

Chandelure, Conkeldurr and Stoutland dodge way from the grenade, while Bisharp catch it and then quickly throw it back at Galvantula, who has learn from his previous incident and dodge out of the way.

BOOM!

The explosion has knocked both Galvantula and Bisharp to the ground but Conkeldurr run to Bisharp and pick him up to his feet.

"Come on Bisharp, let's go!" exclaimed Conkeldurr as he push Bisharp in front of him, while look behind him to see Galvantula is standing up and show a pure insanity smile.

"Ugh… I can barely hear anything!" shouted Bisharp as he gone temporary deaf.

They've only run in the corridor for a few seconds because someone found something.

"Quickly everyone, into the galley!" said Chandelure as he point at the galley in his right and he and the other three immediately went inside with Galvantula, who is surprisedly walk calmly behind them.

Once the guests went inside the galley, they have a quick look around the room. This is exactly like the kitchen you would see in a restaurant.

"Everyone, find a place to hide in this room, and then when Galvantula get close to us, we release a surprise attack and stop him." whispered Stoutland.

"That's a good idea." nodded Chandelure.

"Ugh… yeah, let's go with that plan." groaned Bisharp with his hearing are slowing coming back to him.

"Okay, find the place to hide now!" whispered Stoutland before all four guests start looking for a place to hide.

Conkeldurr hide next to the two fridges in the row, while checking his gunshot wound on his shoulders. Chandelure and Bisharp are crouching beside the metal table with cupboards on the side. And as for Stoutland, he is also hiding beside the metal table with cupboards on the side but he's in a different position. At the time the guests have found a place to hide, Galvantula walk inside the galley and look around. He then show a psychotic smile again as he has a come up with another devious plan. He quickly crawls to the oven, turn them on and then look around the room.

"I know you guys are trying to surprise me but guess what, I have my own surprise." said Galvantula as he brought out a grenade and then put it on the floor and pull the pin out. "I hope you guys like it!"

He quickly left the room with a crazy giggles. The four guests come out of their hiding with their eyes have been widened in terrified and then try to leave the room through a different door as quickly as they can.

"GRENADE!" shouted all four guests before the grenade has exploded near the oven.

KA-BOOM!

**OOO**

Whoa…

This chapter has literally ended with a bang. Speaking of which, what happen to the four men in the galley after the grenade was exploded?! Did any of them survive?

Oh my gosh! Jellicent has lost most of her left arms thank to Golurk! "GASP!" If you guys care and/or concern about her.

What do you guys this of this chapter, since this is the first time I have written action in it but I hope I did a good job with it.

There are only two more chapters remain and it going to be awesome! But there are questions remain, who will dies and who will survives? What will happen to the cast if they've survive and are there going to be any happy ending?

If you want to know when the next chapter to be release, go to my profile and you'll see how much I have written during the chapter.

Golurk: Everyone, review.


	4. Hunt for Kill Game Part 2

**(AN)** Hey guys! This is part two of the climax and thi is a LONG chapter, which would explain why it took a little while to finish this. There will be action and deaths in this story, who will and who will die, read it and out!

**(Disclaimers)** I want to say that Dark Amphithere is NOT part of this story, other than providing me with his characters. However... I DO own five new characters appearing in this chapter and one of them will appear in my future story.

**OOO**

"GRENADE!" shouted all four guests before the grenade has exploded near the oven.

KA-BOOM!

The explosion has cause a big fire and damage everything across the room with parts of the ceiling fall down into the ground. This continue on for a couple of seconds before it stop, revealing that the whole galley are a complete mess with lots of burn mark everywhere with the equipment are damage and there are couples of holes on the ceiling. The three guests' fate are unknown but one person has survive it and that person reveal to be Chandelure, who just push off two metal tables off of him and it's look like the explosion didn't do anything to him as all, since he's a Fire and Ghost types Pokémon.

"Hello?" said Chandelure as he search around the room to see the other guests, hoping they're still alive but not too much hope dues to the explosion. "Are you alright guys?"

His answer has been reveal when he heard a groan to his right and turn around to see Bisharp is lying on the floor with severe burn mark on his body, especially to his face, dues he's a steel type and weak against anything with fire.

"Bisharp!" exclaimed Chandelure as he quickly float to Bisharp and has a closer look at him to see that a few part of Bisharp's head blade are gone because they were melted by the fire and also, his right leg are trapped under a huge fridge after it been knocked over when the explosion has happened. Finally, because of his burn injuries on his face, his left eyes is damage, so he only has one working eyes now. "This is not good."

"You're telling me." groaned Bisharp in pain.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you out of here." said Chandelure.

He's about to use his psychic powers to lift the fridge off of Bisharp's leg until something struck him in the back.

"Argh!" screamed Chandelure as he was being struck by an electric attack. He then turns around to see Galvantula with electricity showing from his body. However… he's no longer wearing his grenade belt but he's still holding a blanket that was dripped with Spirit Solution.

"Hello, Chande!" excitedly Galvantula with his psychotic smile. "I've finally manage to kills off Stoutland and Conkeldurr, and I've only need to kill you and Bisharp to go! Hehehehe!"

"This is crazy, Galvantula!" shouted Chandelure, worries as he look at the blanket Galvantula is holding, assuming he already know that is pack with Spirit Solution. "Your psychotic move has completely destroyed the galley and you're going to destroy this ship if you continue doing that!"

"I don't care, it's not our ship anyway!" said Galvantula, he's look like he's about to use his electric attack on Chandelure. "It's time for you to go bye-bye!"

He suddenly uses his Thunderbolt attack at Chandelure directly.

"Argh!" screamed Chandelure in pain as he use his Flamethrower in Retaliate, which make Galvantula to stop using Thunderbolt and dodge out of the way but he manage to get a few burn on his legs as a result.

"Argh!" screamed Galvantula in pain after he was partly hit by Chandelure's Flamethrower as he leap on the wall and quickly crawl across it to avoid Chandelure's Flamethrower and then jump in the air and strike Chandelure with his Thunderbolt again but more powerful this time.

"AARRGGHH!" screamed Chandelure in even more pain.

When Galvantula stop using his Thunderbolt attack, Chandelure now become paralyze and can barely move thank to his Thunderbolt attack. He notices this and smiles in a psychotic way and then approach Chandelure with his Spirit Solution blanket.

"Say goodbye, writer boy!" excitedly Galvantula as he's about to use his blanket on the paralyze Chandelure, who look terrified and close his eyes, knowing he's going to die until…

"HEY, SPIDER BOY!"

Galvantula and Chandelure turn around to see Mienshao, Scrafty, Scolipede, Zoroark, Simipour and Krookodile, who was the one who shouted at Galvantula, standing at the doorway and glaring at the electric spider.

"Step away from Chandelure, Galvantula!" said Scrafty.

"No!" angrily Galvantula as he glares at the six guests in front of him. "I'm not gonna lets you guys ruin my fun of killing other Pokémon and there is nothing you guys can do about it!"

He turns back to Chandelure and was about to use his blanket until…

"Oh no, you don't!" exclaimed Krookodile as he suddenly run toward Galvantula with Mienshao behind him and he's about ram into Galvantula until he jump out of the way and the battle between Krookodile and Mienshao, and Galvantula begin, while Chandelure look at the other four guests and speak to them.

"Guys, Bisharp's leg are trapped under the fridge over here!" said Chandelure as he pointed to Bisharp next to the fridge. "So help me get him out please!"

"Right!" nodded Scrafty as he looks at the three Pokémon next to him. "Scolipede, you stay here and wait for us to deliver the injuries guests onto your back, so you can easily get them outta here!"

"Got it." nodded Scolipede, pleased that he doesn't have to walk any farther into the firing galley, since he's a bug type.

"Zoroark, Simipour… I need you guys to hose the fire and find Conkeldurr and Stoutland as well!" said Scrafty.

"Right!" nodded Zoroark and Simipour before they starts looking around the galley to find the other two guests, while at the same time, Simipour is using Water Gun and Zoroark using the fire extinguisher he has found to hose down the fire.

While Mienshao and Krookodile are fighting against Galvantula, Scrafty immediately went over to Chandelure and look at the injuries Bisharp in front of him.

"Damn… that's some nasty burn injuries…" said Scrafty with his eyes widened in shock.

"Could you stop gawking and help me get Bisharp to be remove from the fridge!" said Chandelure, annoyed as he get in position. "I'll use my psychic abilities to lift up the fridge, while you pull out Bisharp."

"Got it." nodded Scrafty as he gets in position to ready to pull Bisharp out.

"Okay, one… two… three!" said Chandelure before he lift up the fridge with his psychic abilities, while Scrafty quickly pull Bisharp out and when he did that, Chandelure stop using his psychic power and drop the fridge with a loud thump. Both of them then look at Bisharp and widened their eyes at his legs.

"Oh, crap…" said Scrafty as he and Chandelure were surprise to see Bisharp's right leg has been splatted. Amazingly, there are no broken bones showing but there are blood covering on his legs, so he really has only one working leg now. Scrafty shook his head to clear away the dreadful thought and then nod his head at Chandelure. "Pick him up and bring him over to Scolipede!"

"Right!" nodded Chandelure before he use his psychic power again to lift up Bisharp and take him over to Scolipede. Scrafty then turn around to see Mienshao and Krookodile are still fighting Galvantula.

"How are you guys doing with Galvantula?" asked Scrafty, after he light up another cigarette.

"This guy is a lot tougher than I thought he is!" growled Krookodile as he tries to scratch Galvantula with his claws but he dodge out of the way again.

"You can't get me, you can't get me!" said Galvantula in singing tone as he's standing on the ceiling and stick his tongue at the guests below him, which make Krookodile growl even more in annoyed.

"I swear… this guy is getting on my last freaking nerve!" growled Krookodile.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." said Mienshao before she jump on the wall to leap herself toward Galvantula and ready to take him down until he use his Thunderbolt attack on her and knock her to the floor. "Argh!"

"Mienshao!" exclaimed Scrafty with worries as he run to Mienshao to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Scrafty." assured Mienshao as she stand up and then she glare at Galvantula, who is still making fun of she and Krookodile. "I'm just getting annoyed with this guy."

"You and me both." agreed Krookodile before he's start chasing Galvantula, who is still crawling on the ceiling around the galley again. "Get back here!"

"Do you want me to help you guys?" asked Scrafty.

"I think Krookodile and I can handle it on our own. The other might need you more." said Mienshao before she begins to follow Krookodile again to catch Galvantula.

"Alright Mienshao, good luck." nodded Scrafty before he run back to Chandelure, Scolipede with the injuries Bisharp on his back. He then speaks to Chandelure. "Chandelure… help Mienshao and Krookodile to deal with Galvantula!"

"Okay." nodded Chandelure before he start following Mienshao and Krookodile.

"Hey guys, I've found Conkeldurr!" exclaimed Simipour as she and Zoroark move a couple of table to see Conkeldurr lying on the floor unconscious with burn marks on his body an there are blood bleeding from his head, which make her worries. "Guys, it Conkeldurr is…?"

Scrafty steps in and feel Conkeldurr's neck for anything and then answer the question.

"No, he's not dead." said Scrafty in relief. "He still got pulse, which means he's still alive. Scolipede, help us get Conkeldurr onto your back!"

"Got it." said Scolipede as he walk to them and lower himself for the guests to make it easier to put Conkeldurr onto his back, while at the same time, make sure Bisharp didn't either get fall off or get crush by Conkeldurr's big muscle.

Zoroark, Simipour and Scrafty are struggling to put Conkeldurr onto Scolipede's back but they've manages to do it and ended this with the three guests gasping and panting in exhaustion.

"Aw man, I hope I don't have to keep having any more Pokémon on my back, otherwise I'll be leaving this room with my back all sore!" groaned Scolipede.

"Don't worry Scolipede, we only need to find Stoutland and deal with Galvantula before we leave this room." said Scrafty as he patted Scolipede's side.

The part of the galley they are in right now has all the fire been hose down by water and fire extinguisher, thanks to Simipour and Zoroark but Krookodile, Mienshao and Chandelure are still chasing Galvantula in the hotter and dangerous part of the galley, which make the other beside the injuries with worries.

Chandelure has catches up with Mienshao and Krookodile, and keep using Flamethrower at Galvantula but carefully, since he doesn't want to cause anymore damages to the galley and accidently kills the guests. Mienshao, Krookodile and Galvantula begin to coughs because of the smoke in the air.

"Galvantula, this is 'cough' dangerous!" coughed Mienshao as she and the other have stop running, same with Galvantula. "We shouldn't be in this 'cough' part of the galley!"

"Maybe I shouldn't be but 'cough' you guys do, since you all deserve to 'cough' dies!" said Galvantula as he jump off the ceiling and landed on the floor and then begin to cough as well.

"Oh yeah, the only one who 'cough' deserve to dies, are you and the other 'cough' two hosts!" growled Krookodile.

"Well, think again!" shouted Galvantula as he suddenly leap on the wall and leap onto Krookodile's back and Bug Bite him in the back.

"AARRGGHH!" screamed Krookodile in pain, since he is weak against the bug type.

"Krookodile!" exclaimed Mienshao and Chandelure with worries as both of them watching Krookodile with Galvantula biting his back.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" rasped Krookodile as he's walking around struggling with Galvantula biting on his back. "I know how to get 'cough' rid of the bugs!"

As he said that, he suddenly rams his back against the wall, injury Galvantula.

"Ow!" exclaimed Galvantula after he was being ram into the wall by Krookodile. "Stop that!"

"Nope!" said Krookodile before he quickly slam his back into the ground, injury Galvantula even more and has him stop biting Krookodile's back.

"Ugh!" groaned Galvantula in pain as Krookodile get off of him.

"Mienshao, throw him far into that wall over there!" said Krookodile, pointing to the wall ahead of him.

"Got it!" nodded Mienshao.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Galvantula frantically as he tries to escape but Mienshao quickly grab him and throw him into the wall. "Argh!"

"I'll handle this!" said Chandelure before he uses Flamethrower on Galvantula, who just slid down to the floor from the wall and then get blasted with fire from Chandelure.

"AARRGGHH!" screamed Galvantula in pain, since he is weak against the fire type.

A few seconds later, Chandelure then stop doing it, revealing Galvantula with burn marks everywhere all over his body and he's in agony pain and look like he's about to faint. Krookodile notice this and then quickly run to the fridge and start tilting it toward the burned Galvantula.

"Hey Galvantula!" said Krookodile with glares as Galvantula slowly turn his head to look at Krookodile with a huge fridge toward him. "Go to hell!"

Krookodile quickly push the fridge down toward Galvantula, who screamed in terror before he gets a bone-crushing splatted by a huge heavy fridge. Krookodile place his hands onto his knee and inhale and exhale in exhaustion and also coughs as the pool of bloods is starting to show under the fridge with Galvantula's legs sticking out. The three guests stand still in silence beside a few coughs until Krookodile break it.

"One hosts down, two to go." said Krookodile as he stand up properly.

"Right, let's get out of…" said Chandelure before he gets interrupted by a different cough near him and the two other guests.

They turn around to see a pile of metal tables next to them and the cough is come from that position. They quickly move over to the metal tables and starts moving them beside until they've see Stoutland with burn marks on his body and a small cut on his right side. He's also barely conscious as his eyes are more than halfway to be close.

"Stoutland!" exclaimed Mienshao as she and the other quickly remove all of the metal tables and immediately check on him. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh… I've been better." groaned Stoutland as Mienshao and Krookodile pull him out of the debris, while at the same time, he give Krookodile a look.

"Hey, if you've just saw me crushing 'cough' Galvantula with a huge fridge, I've only did that 'cough' in self-defence!" said Krookodile with his hands up in defence.

"I know… I've never 'cough' thought I would say this but good job, young man." said Stoutland with a tiny smile before he pass out from his injuries and the smoke. This makes Krookodile taken aback, since he has never thought he would hear this from Stoutland. He then looks at the two guests next to him.

"I'll lift him now." said Chandelure. He's about to use his psychic power until Krookodile interrupted him.

"Wait Chandelure, I'll do it. I've got it." said Krookodile before he lifts Stoutland onto his back with a bit of a struggle. "Alright, let's get 'cough' outta here."

The guests quickly left to get back to the other, while Mienshao inwardly smile at Krookodile and Stoutland. They may not have to be friends but it's a start.

When they've manage to find the other near the doorway, they quickly run to them.

"Hey, are you 'cough' guys alright?" asked Scrafty.

"We're fine, Scrafty. Krookodile has managed 'cough' to kill off Galvantula, so we've only need to worry 'cough' about two hosts' now." assured Mienshao.

"Oh that's 'cough' good." said Scrafty, smiling. "But what about Stoutland?"

"He's only unconscious and he has suffered a small cut from his side." said Krookodile.

"Alright, let's get out of here before…" said Scrafty before the room is shaking again and the guests look up to see the ceiling are about to collapsed beneath them.

"Aw shit, RUN!" exclaimed scared Scolipede before he run out of the room with injuries Conkeldurr and Bisharp on his back. Then Zoroark and Simipour quickly follow him with Mienshao, Scrafty and Krookodile, who is still holding Stoutland on his back, behind them. By the time they have left the galley, the ceiling has collapsed and crushes everything in the room, including Galvantula, and completely seal off the room.

"Whoa, that was a close call." said Simipour as she looks at the now sealed galley.

"Yeah…" said Mienshao. Suddenly, an intercom has spoken up.

"_Attention guests, attention guests!"_ said Gothitelle in the intercom. _"If you guys are hearing this, this is Gothitelle! We've managed to call the mainland and they should be arriving to this ship in about twenty minutes!"_

This makes the guests feel happy and relief, knowing that the nightmare is almost over but then Beheeyem has spoken up next in the intercom.

"_If any of you have suffered injuries, then you must go to the medical centre, where Audino, Haxorus and Jellicent are! But if you're looking for me, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz, then you must hurry because Carracosta know we're in the control centre and he's trying to get in!"_ A loud slam-clacking has suddenly being heard and then the intercom has gone off, making the guests feels worries.

"So, should we go find the medical centre and get these injuries Pokémon to be heals and then find the control centre to help Beheeyem, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz?" asked Scolipede.

"While that's sound like a good idea, Scolipede… but even if we go with that plan, we might not be able to save everyone, since we have no idea where the medical centre and the control centre are." said Zoroark.

"He made a good point guys, do you think we should split up to find both of those locations?" asked Krookodile.

"Yeah, I think we should go with that idea." nodded Scrafty. "Here's what gonna happen, Krookodile, Mienshao and I will go find the control centre to stop Carracosta and help Beheeyem, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz. The rest of you will go find the medical centre to get the wounded guests to be heals."

"But if we're going with this plan, what if we've come across one of the hosts?" asked Simipour. "They have guns, and our movements aren't the best to take on them."

"What about these?" asked Chandelure as he shown the guests; a belt with three grenades on it, he has found on the floor.

"That could be useful." said Zoroark as he take it from Chandelure and wrap it around his waist.

"Okay, we know what we're doing, so let's split up." said Scrafty.

Scrafty, Mienshao and Krookodile went one way, while the rest went the other way, including Stoutland since Krookodile has put him onto Scolipede's back, much to the latter dismay, in the hope of be able to get to both locations on time.

**OOO**

This scene takes place at the same time when the other was taking on Galvantula in the galley.

After Emboar, Gigalith, Excadrill, Reuniclus and Cofagrigus had gone through the emergency stairway and the hallway, they are currently running beside a large swimming pool for learner inside the leisure centre. It's the place where people can work out in the gym and relax at the spa. Unfortunately for them, they can't do any of that at the moment because Golurk is currently chasing them with a shotgun pointing at them. However, the guests do not see him at the moment, so they've decides to stop running to take a breather.

"This suck!" complained Gigalith. "We can't keep running like this, only the weak Pokémon would do this!"

"We didn't have a choice, Gigalith!" whispered Reuniclus. "That guy has a huge gun that managed to blast off one of Jellicent's arms and the only one who even stands a chance against him right now is Cofagrigus, since ghost type are weak against another ghost type. And keep your voice down, so Golurk wouldn't know we're here!"

"Aw shut up, nerd!" shouted Gigalith, glaring at Reuniclus.

"No Reuniclus is right, I'm the only one who can stop him right now." nodded Cofagrigus. "We just need a plan to take him down."

"Like what?" asked Emboar as he look at Cofagrigus.

"Wait, I hear something, man." whispered Excadrill as he and the other went silence and suddenly hear booming footsteps and they realize that Golurk is getting closer.

"Quick, let's get outta here!" whispered Cofagrigus widened his eyes.

"Right!" whispered Reuniclus before he and the other left the swimming pool room but not before Golurk walk inside and see Gigalith left the room at the other side of the room. He narrows his eyes and starts to move quickly to catches up with the guests.

The guests have run through the spa area with Golurk on their tail and then arrive at the gym area. They look around to see there is tons of gym equipment. They hear the booming footsteps is getting louder, they all look at each other in the hope that someone has a plan, and someone did.

"Guys, hide somewhere in this room, so we can take on him by surprise!" whispered Cofagrigus before he and the other went to hide. He and Reuniclus float to the ceiling, while Excadrill, Emboar and Gigalith are hiding behind the gyms equipment. They stay where they are until Golurk walk into the room.

Golurk look around the room and then notice Gigalith behind the large weight rack. He moves his shotgun to point at him and he's about to pull the trigger until suddenly… he look up to see a Shadow Ball flew toward him and being hit directly into the face.

"Arrgh!" screamed Golurk in pain as he fell to the floor after being hit by Cofagrigus's Shadow Ball.

"Now guys!" exclaimed Cofagrigus as he keep using Shadow Ball at Golurk to weaken him, while Emboar, Gigalith and Excadrill come out of the hiding and start running toward the fallen Golurk to attack him with their movements. Golurk notice this and slam the floor with his Earthquake move, shaking the room and knocks Emboar, Gigalith and Excadrill down effectively, since all three of them are weaken against the ground type movements and also damage the gym with some of the equipment has been knocks down. Cofagrigus being caught off-guard and stop using his Shadow Ball, giving Golurk a chance to use his shotgun to aim at him and then fire.

BOOM!

But he misses because Reuniclus pull Cofagrigus out of the firing range and the gunshot has hit the ceiling instead. Annoyed, Golurk quickly get up to his feet but Emboar, Gigalith and Excadrill also get back on their feet too and ready to fight.

"You're not getting away with this, you piece of shit!" growled Emboar as he glare at Golurk.

"Watch me." simply said Golurk as he grab his second shotguns from his shoulders and have it pointed at Cofagrigus and Reuniclus above him, while he's using the other one to point at the three Pokémon in front of him. None of them dare to move until suddenly…

"Fire!" exclaimed Cofagrigus as he immediately shoot a Shadow Ball at Golurk, who has dodge to the side and fire both of his shotguns but because he did not hold it properly, both of the aim are off, giving the guests a chance to stop him. Emboar, Gigalith and Excadrill quickly run toward him, while starting to use theirs movements. Golurk tries to aim one of his shotguns at the guests in front of him but Emboar's Flamethrower, Gigalith's Power Gem and Excadrill's Rock Slide has pushes him back and knock the said shotguns out of his hand, leaving only one shotgun left in his hands.

Cofagrigus notice this and use his Shadow Ball one more time at Golurk but the latter dodge it again and he's about to use his shotgun to aim at Cofagrigus until, Emboar and Gigalith suddenly slam him to the floor with a loud thud, while Excadrill just stand next to them, watching and brace himself in case something happen. Golurk tries to move but Emboar and Gigalith hold him down well as both of them glare at Golurk, while Cofagrigus and Reuniclus get closer to them.

"Face it, you oversize ghost freak, it's over!" shouted Gigalith, glaring at Golurk.

Golurk just lie on the ground with Emboar and Gigalith on top of him, while showing a non-emotion expression on his face. He's not going to give up yet; not by a long shot. Suddenly, his face change into anger and thrown both Emboar and Gigalith upward into the air and quickly stand up to use his shotgun to shoot at the two brawl flailing men in the air but Excadrill, Cofagrigus and Reuniclus quickly grabs his waist and arms respectively. Because of this, Emboar and Gigalith hit the floor hard; injuring them with Gigalith fell unconscious with two of his legs facing the wrong directions and there are blood seeping out from him.

"AHH, FUCK!" exclaimed Emboar as he grips his right arm, which now has two bones sticking out and he's also has blood seeping out.

"Let's go of me!" angrily Golurk as he shake his body drastically and manages to flew Excadrill off of him and have the party-loving mole landed next to unconscious and injuries Gigalith, unharmed.

"No!" exclaimed Reuniclus as he and Cofagrigus cling onto Golurk's body for dear life and tries to stop him from using his shotgun, while glaring at him. "You and your friends have caused enough trouble for all of us and we're not going to lets you guys do it again!"

As Golurk continue to shake off Reuniclus and Cofagrigus, he attempts to use his shotgun to aim at Reuniclus to shoot him off his body. Cofagrigus notice this and then look at the bandage on Golurk's chest with a glimpse of crack is showing. That's when he comes up with an idea.

"The bandage!" exclaimed Cofagrigus as he uses two of his arms to stop Golurk from shooting Reuniclus. "Rip off the bandage from his chest!"

Reuniclus heard what Cofagrigus said and look at the bandage on Golurk's chest next to him and then immediately float over it and tries to rip it off. Golurk immediately realize what Reuniclus is attempting to do and in the last resort, he manage to get one of his arms out of Cofagrigus's grips and use his Shadow Punch to knock Reuniclus off his chest and have him sent flying.

"ARGH!" screamed Reuniclus in pain as he hit the floor. Thankfully, because of his gelatin body, he came out unharmed despite he was just being hit by a ghost type move. He floats back up with one hand rubbing his head and the other are clutching Golurk's bandage, much to Golurk's horrified and he's begin to start shaking.

"Err, dude…" uneasily Cofagrigus as he let go off of the shaking Golurk and float back away from him. "I think we better brace ourselves for this."

"Yeah…" agreed Reuniclus as he and the other guests beside Gigalith, who is still unconscious, are watching Golurk getting more and more shaking uncontrollably with the crack on his chest is glowing brighter and brighter.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" screamed Golurk as he suddenly starts flying uncontrollably around the room with no way of stopping himself. As he fly uncontrollably, he hit the walls, making marks on it. Along with knocking over some of the gyms equipment, making Golurk getting injuries with blood begin to show on his body. As its goes on, the guests glance at each other.

"We need to stop him before we get hit by an uncontrollable Golurk!" said Cofagrigus as his eyes keep move back and forth from the other guests and Golurk.

"Right!" nodded Reuniclus. "We need to figure out a way to take him down for good, but how?"

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Excadrill as he grab one of Golurk's shotgun and show it to Reuniclus and Cofagrigus and then throw it to Reuniclus. "I've found Golurk's shotgun, maybe you could do something with this!"

"I think we can use it, since the bullets ARE filled with Spirit Solution and… WATCH OUT!" said Reuniclus as he and the other guests quickly move out of the way to make sure they didn't get hit by an uncontrollable flying Golurk.

"Right!" nodded Cofagrigus as he pick up another Golurk's shotgun on the floor and then he and Reuniclus position themselves to get ready to take Golurk down. "Let's do this."

"Hey!"

Cofagrigus, Reuniclus and Excadrill turn to see Emboar is standing up, while gripping his injuries arm. He gives the two guests who are holding a gun a look.

"If you're gonna take him down, make sure I get the finishing blow to Golurk. Got it?" said Emboar with a stern voice. Cofagrigus and Reuniclus look at him for a moment before they nods and turn around to face Golurk with their eyes' narrowing.

"Okay Cofagrigus, we need to make sure we shoot Golurk at the right position and at the right time." said Reuniclus as he pointed the shotgun at the flying Golurk.

"Got it." nodded Cofagrigus as he's also pointing the shotgun at Golurk.

As the two guests pointing the shotguns at the uncontrollable flying Golurk, Reuniclus begin to whispers a few words to Cofagrigus.

"Steady…"

Golurk is flying loops-the-loops in the air until he hit the ceiling and bounces in a different direction.

"Steady…"

Golurk is now flying down toward the wall and then he hit it and change direction. This time it is horizontal and as soon it happen, Reuniclus immediately shout out.

"NOW!" exclaimed Reuniclus as he and Cofagrigus fire their shotguns at Golurk.

BOOM! BOOM!

Luckily, they've directly hit their target on the upper body and his legs, giving Golurk two medium holes and have blood quickly seeping out and drip it on the floor below him.

SLAM!

That is the sound of Golurk hitting the wall in front of him, hard and then his rocket legs has stop moving uncontrollably and his whole body begin to slide down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on it. Cofagrigus, Reuniclus, Excadrill and Emboar walk over to Golurk by the time he hit the floor with a pool of blood begin to show underneath him. The guests keep looking at the fallen Golurk until someone has spoken up.

"So… is he dead?" asked Excadrill, hoping that Golurk would get back up and attempt to kill the guests again.

"I believe there is a very good chance he is." said Reuniclus as he glance at Golurk. "There's no way he could've survive a two shotguns blasts to his body and slam hard into the wall."

Before anyone else could speak, suddenly an intercom has spoken up.

"_Attention guests, attention guests!"_ said Gothitelle in the intercom. _"If you guys are hearing this, this is Gothitelle! We've managed to call the mainland and they should be arriving to this ship in about twenty minutes!"_

This new has Cofagrigus, Reuniclus and Excadrill cheers and whoops, while Emboar just smirk, knowing that their nightmare are nearly over but then Beheeyem has spoken up next in the intercom.

"_If any of you have suffered injuries, then you must go to the medical centre, where Audino, Haxorus and Jellicent are! But if you're looking for me, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz, then you must hurry because Carracosta know we're in the control centre and he's trying to get in!"_ A loud slam-clacking has suddenly being heard and then the intercom has gone off, making the guests feels worries.

"Oh man!" said Excadrill with worries look on his face. "We've gotta go help those guys before they get hurt!"

"Right." nodded Reuniclus. "We need to take Emboar and Gigalith to the medical centre to have them to be healed and then we have to go find the other and deal with the other two hosts."

"I'll go levitate Gigalith to the medical centre and keep these shotguns to defend ourselves." said Cofagrigus before he begin to float over to an unconscious Gigalith.

"Hey!" shouted Emboar before he suddenly grabs the shotgun out of Reuniclus's hand. "I want to do one more things before we leave this room."

The guests look at Emboar and immediately understand what he wants to do. So Emboar limp over to unconscious Golurk with a glare of anger. He then points the shotgun at him but carefully since he has a broken arm.

BOOM!

That is the sound of Emboar shoot Golurk in the head with pieces and blood splatter everywhere as Emboar just glare at the dead body before he spit at him.

"Now he's dead." growled Emboar before he give the shotguns back to Reuniclus and begin to limp out of the room. "Let's go."

The guests begin to leave the gym to find the medical centre and the other before someone of their own get hurt and/or died.

**OOO**

This scene take place right before the Galvantula and Golurk's fight take place.

Carracosta is still slamming the door by either using the end of his shotgun or his Stone Edge movements. Amazingly, it has only made a lot of dent on it, due to the fact that Haxorus and Audino have use just about everything in the room beside Jellicent's bed to block the door.

"You two can't hide from me forever!" snarled Carracosta as he stop banging the door for a moment to take a breath. "Sooner or later, you're gonna have to come out of there and accept your fate!"

"NO!" shouted Audino as she glare at the door in front of her with Haxorus by her side, while they're pressing the blockage against the door to make sure Carracosta doesn't get in. "You and your friends have recently made my life miserable and had me killed innocent Pokémon in the virtual reality and traumatized them! I am not going to let you guys do that anymore!"

"Audino, you are so naïve." scoffed Carracosta. "We don't care about how innocent you all are… all we really care is seeing you and your friends experiencing deaths. Beside, even if you've manage to get out of this ship alive, your friends and your family shall never forgive you and love you ever again for yours action."

Carracosta has made Audino suddenly stop pressing the blockage against the door. She then became sad, beginning to whimpers and have tear coming out of her eyes. This action has made Haxorus angry and he's now having a thought of opening the door and takes down Carracosta himself.

"Carracosta, that's enough!" shouted Haxorus, glaring. "You have NO right to say that! Audino is the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful woman I have ever met! The only reason she was in any part of this because you and your friends had forced her to do it by threatening to kill her and her loved one!"

"Why do you care?" scoffed Carracosta as he continuing slamming the door. "You are obviously just saying that just to make her feel better."

"No, I care because I LOVE her!" shouted Haxorus. His comment has surprise Audino enough to stop crying and look at Haxorus as he's continuing to talk. "Unlike people like you, since you guys only care about rating and money. There are other people here who HAVE understood the situation and forgiven her for her action, and another thing…"

Carracosta doesn't really listening to Haxorus's speech and continuing to bash his shotgun against the door. Speaking of the other, he DID saw Beheeyem, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz run out of the lounge right after he walk in. So why Haxorus and Audino didn't follow them, did they've notice him coming in? No, Haxorus didn't look like he was going to follow them but where are those three went? Carracosta stop bashing the door and look to his left to see the direction of the three guests has went. He's thinking for a few moments until he widened his eyes in realization of where they could've went. No! They might've head for the control centre to contact the mainland; he can't let them ruin their plan, he has to stop them! He looks at the medical centre one last time before he starts running to the control centre to stop the three guests.

Haxorus has just stopped his speech about Audino to Carracosta, who isn't here right now. Audino on the other hand, is in shock after what Haxorus has said about her. Does everything he's saying is true? She needs to find out.

"Are you okay, Audino?" asked Haxorus, concern.

"Yeah, I feel better now." nodded Audino before she asks him a question. "Haxorus, I need to know… is everything you're saying about me is true?"

Haxorus look at Audino in silence before he's showing a soft smile to her.

"Of course I do." soothingly Haxorus as he kneel down to Audino's level to face her. "You're a kind nurse Audino, you could've just sided with the hosts but you didn't. You've only did it to keep your loved one safe. Plus, you've manage to save Jellicent's live and if you still think you're a monster, you're not. If you're a kind person who is willing to put other people lives first before you, you are. I love you Audino, don't you ever forget the good thing I've said about you."

She couldn't believe it! Haxorus truly love her and she know she has developed feeling for him during her time in the Unova Mansion

"Haxorus… during our time at the Unova Mansion, I have developed feeling for you and killing you off that night was really HARD for me. That's not a lie because I think I love you too." said Audino with a smile showing on her face.

Both of them smile lovingly at each other before they move their face closer until both of their lips has presses against each other. Both of them keep doing it as Audino place her hand on the back of Haxorus's neck, while Haxorus place one of his hands on Audino's back and gently stroke her back. They would've keep going but a groan noise has made them to stop and turn around to see Jellicent is waking up.

"Ugh… where am I?" asked Jellicent.

Haxorus and Audino glance at each other and then smile and blush.

"I better go help her." said Audino before she walks over to now-awaken Jellicent.

"Okay, Audino." nodded Haxorus, smiling.

**OOO**

Beheeyem, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz are currently running and flying respectively in the hallway, while keeping an eye out for the control centre.

"How long until we get to the control centre?" asked Mandibuzz, flying behind the two psychics.

"It shouldn't be far now and I think if we turn at the next corner, we're mostly likely to find…" said Beheeyem as he and the girls turn left and Gothitelle suddenly spoken up.

"Over there, guys!" interrupted Gothitelle as she point at a steel door ahead of them on the right. The guests then run to the door, open it and then walk inside the room and look around the room. The place is filling with rows of computers, monitors screens and control panel to control the ship. It also has a large window to display a view in front of the ship.

"Alright, Gothitelle and I will find a way to contact the mainland, while you Mandibuzz, stand guard near the door and keep an eye out for any hosts. You call us if you've see any of them."

"Got it." nodded Mandibuzz as she shut the door and stand guard, while Beheeyem and Gothitelle walk over to the control panel to find a way to contact the mainland. As the psychics look around, Beheeyem notice one screen the ship showing and he realize it doesn't move, since the anchor was placed under the sea.

"Hmm… its look like the ship isn't moving. The hosts probably don't want anyone in the sea to know about what's happening here." muttered Beheeyem.

"Hey Beheeyem, I think I've found something to contact the mainland." said Gothitelle, showing Beheeyem a radio-like panel, which make him to walk over to Gothitelle.

"Yeah, that might be it." said Beheeyem as he presses a few buttons and then pick up the mic. "That should work now."

"May I hold the mic?" asked Gothitelle.

"Sure." said Beheeyem as he gives the mic. to Gothitelle and then she begin to speak.

"Mayday, mayday, do you copy?" asked Gothitelle as she speak into the mic. "Mayday, mayday, do you copy?" As this is going on, Beheeyem turn to look at Mandibuzz.

"It's everything okay, Mandibuzz?" asked Beheeyem.

"Yeah, so far I haven't seen any hosts or the guests." assured Mandibuzz.

"Speaking of guests, I may have to look at the monitors to see if I can find them." said Beheeyem before he walks back to the control panel. "Continue what you're doing."

"Will do." nodded Mandibuzz.

Beheeyem walk back to the control panel with Gothitelle, who is still calling to anyone to the mic and look around the monitors to see if he can find the guests.

"Mayday, mayday, do you copy?" repeated Gothitelle as she's continue speaking into the mic but beginning to lose hope until suddenly, a crackling noise is heard and then someone has spoken.

"_Roger, we can hear you ma'am,"_ said officer in the radio, which make the guests feel happy and relief. _"State your name, the name of the ship and coordinates of your whereabouts."_

"Yes, my name is Gothitelle and me and the other twenty Pokémon are trapped in a cruise ship with three psycho killers who are trying to kill us but I don't know the name of this ship we're on."

"_Gothitelle, we can't help you unless we know the name of this ship and the location of your whereabouts, so we can find you and the other."_ said officer in the radio.

"Mandibuzz, fly outside and check the name for this ship." said Beheeyem as he run to the window and open it for Mandibuzz to fly out.

"Got it." nodded Mandibuzz as she quickly check the door to make sure that none of the hosts is coming and then fly out of the window and quickly fly over to the side of the ship. She can see the name of the ship called 'Royal Kyogre of the Sea'. Once she has seen the name, she immediately flies back inside through the same window and then turns to Gothitelle. "The name of this ship is called 'Royal Kyogre of the Sea'!"

"'Royal Kyogre of the Sea'!" exclaimed Gothitelle to the radio. "I repeat… the name of this ship is called 'Royal Kyogre of the Sea'!"

"_Copy that, Gothitelle, now we just need the coordinates and then we'll sent somebody over to you guys."_ said officer in the radio.

"I'm on it." nodded Beheeyem as he quickly presses some of the buttons and then type on the keyboard. Few moments later, he turns to look at Gothitelle. "I've found the coordinates. It's N2, S3, E5 and W1." explained Beheeyem. **(AN: I don't know anything about ship coordinates so if I've got it wrong, sorry)**

"The coordinates are N2, S3, E5 and W1" said Gothitelle as she speaks into the radio again.

"_Alright we're typing in the coordinates now. Just wait a few seconds." _said officer in the radio before he went silence for a few seconds before he speak again. _"We've got the location, Gothitelle and we're sending somebody now. They should reach you and the other in about twenty minutes."_

"Thank you very much and we'll see you soon!" happily Gothitelle before she turn off the radio and face Beheeyem and Mandibuzz. "We did it; we're going to be saved!"

Beheeyem and Gothitelle happily hug each other, while Mandibuzz fly around the room, whooping in cheer.

BANG!

The guests stop their celebration and turn to see Carracosta's face appear at the porthole, smirking while standing outside of the door.

"Ah crap!" exclaimed in Mandibuzz, horrified. "It's Carracosta!"

"How nice of you to remember my name." said Carracosta with a killer smile. "But unfortunately, you're gonna have to dies in a minute."

Carracosta point his shotgun at the porthole and then fire.

BANG! SHATTERING!

The porthole window is completely blasted into obliterate as the small window shards fly into the room and landed on the floor, breaking into smaller shards. The guests dodge and crouch behind the control panel as Carracosta trying to get in.

"What are we going to do now, guys?" asked Gothitelle, eyes widened in worried.

"I did remember that this ship has security cameras everywhere, so I'm suggesting we use the monitors to locate the other guests and called them about the current situations." whispered Beheeyem.

"Hold on if we try to do that, Carracosta would spot us and possibly kills us with his gun!" whispered Gothitelle in fear.

"Leave that to me, I'll distract him while you two called the other." said Mandibuzz before she flies out from the control panel and then quickly move to the end of the room but facing the door where Carracosta is. "Hey turtleneck, take this!"

She quickly uses Dark Pulse at Carracosta, which make the latter recoil back with dark thought from the movement.

"Argh!" screamed Carracosta as he's recoil from the window and rub his head as the dark thought from the movement is effecting him. This meanwhile gives Beheeyem and Gothitelle a chance to find the other guests on one of the monitors. As they presses a few buttons on the control panel, Mandibuzz quickly turn to look at the two psychics.

"Did you guys find them yet?" asked Mandibuzz, hoping that the psychics' pair has found them.

"Not yet!" shook Beheeyem as he continues to searches for the other guests.

"Hey guys, I've found them!" exclaimed Gothitelle as she point to the two monitors, one showing Scrafty's group in the hallway, while the other monitors showing Cofagrigus's group in the gym with Golurk lying on the floor with blood around him.

"Quickly, speak to them!" said Beheeyem urgently.

"Attention guests, attention guests!" said Gothitelle as she speaks into the mic. "If you guys are hearing this, this is Gothitelle! We've managed to call the mainland and they should be arriving to this ship in about twenty minutes!"

Beheeyem and Gothitelle can see both of the groups on the monitors are either happy and relief or cheering. Beheeyem then take the mic from Gothitelle and speak to it with a serious tone.

"If any of you have suffered injuries, then you must go to the medical centre where Audino, Haxorus and Jellicent are!" said Beheeyem as he speaks into the intercom. "But if you're looking for me, Gothitelle and Mandibuzz, then you must hurry because Carracosta know we're in the control centre and he's trying to get in!"

BOOM! SLAM-CLACK!

The control panel is blasted into pieces by the steel door, much to Beheeyem and Gothitelle's surprises as they turn around to see Carracosta has just use his combine movements of Hydro Pump and Stone Edge. He is currently showing a creepy smile, while gripping his pistol.

"How did you possibly blasted the door off?" asked Gothitelle in shock. "That door is entirely made out of steel!"

"You'd be surprise what you can do when you combine two powerful movements." explained Carracosta as he walk into the room and point his pistol at the guests before his face become dark. "So, you all going to answer me this; did you or did you not successfully contact the mainland? The next thing I'd do depending on your answer."

The guests' glances at each other, knowing that they could dies in a few minutes but the help would come to the ship within twenty minutes, so they don't really care about their safety as long that they know the other would be safes.

"Yes we did." calmly Beheeyem as he and Gothitelle stay where they are, while Mandibuzz just fly hover above between the psychics and Carracosta. "We have successfully contact the mainland right before you've arrived."

Carracosta has his eyes widened in shock before it went to glaring and he has the tip of his hand on the trigger.

"You do realize you've just made a BIG mistake?" asked Carracosta, growling.

"We know." nodded Gothitelle as she and Beheeyem grabs hands. "But as long that we know that the other will be safes, we don't care."

"What a foolish mistake." scoffed Carracosta, rolled his eyes. During that moment, Beheeyem give Mandibuzz a quick look, which she immediately understand what she must do. "Well, it's time to say goodbye."

"Yes, this is goodbye… to you." calmly Beheeyem before he suddenly shout out. "NOW, MANDIBUZZ!"

Mandibuzz suddenly flew down toward Carracosta and scratch his face with her claws.

"ARGH!" screamed Carracosta in pain as he tries to swat Mandibuzz off of him, giving Beheeyem and Gothitelle a chance to grab both of Carracosta's guns. But before they can do that, Carracosta use Stone Edge to knock out Mandibuzz. "Get off of me, you stupid bird!"

"ARGH!" screamed Mandibuzz in pain as she got hit by multiple sharp stones and went flying across the room and then she land head first to the ground and fainted as the result.

But when Carracosta was using Stone Edge at Mandibuzz, Gothitelle use that moment to grab his pistol with her psychic power. He immediately notices this, quickly remove his shotguns from his shoulder and point it at Beheeyem and Gothitelle, who is pointing at him with his own pistol.

"This can't be right." snarled Carracosta. "This is not how I've planned this moment!"

"We apologies for changing it but we just cannot let you win this." said Beheeyem, glaring.

"You know what Beheeyem; we never should've brought you with us." snarled Carracosta, threatening to shoot either of the pair. "We could've just killed you from the moment after Galvantula knocked you out!"

"Well, I'm glad that you guys didn't because I would never have a chance to meet him." said Gothitelle as her eyes face Beheeyem and give him a small smile, who replies back with a small smile as well. Carracosta use that moment to run and fire his shotgun toward the pair.

BOOM!

But the pair notices this and narrowly avoids the gunshot by inches. However, they're not out of it yet, since Carracosta suddenly ram his hard body against Beheeyem. Gothitelle immediately notice this and quickly point the gun at him.

BANG!

"ARGH!" screamed Carracosta in pain as he's being shot by Gothitelle on the shoulder but because he was being distracted by it, he suddenly stumbles toward the window with Beheeyem in his arm.

SHATTER!

The window has shatter into pieces as both Carracosta and Beheeyem smash through it and then start falling to the deck below them, while screaming.

"BEHEEYEM!" shouted Gothitelle, horrified as she watches Beheeyem and Carracosta falling toward the deck.

As Beheeyem and Carracosta falling toward the deck, Beheeyem is trying to get out of Carracosta's grip and grab his shotgun but the latter isn't giving up easily.

"I don't think so!" growled Carracosta as he grip Beheeyem in his arm even tighter and he's about to has him face first toward the ground until both of them landed on an umbrella in the resort area and then bounce off of it and land to the floor next it.

"Ohh…" moaned Beheeyem is pain, due to Carracosta's heavy body and the fall has damage his right arm is broken along with some part of his abdomen.

"Ugh…" groaned Carracosta. He isn't too great either as he suffer a broken arm on his left, while there's a noticeable crack on his shell. He notices that he doesn't have his shotgun in his hand. Instead; it's about twenty feet in front of him. He begins to stand up slowly and then limp toward it, since his left foot has suffered minor injuries from the fall. He's about to pick it up until he suddenly sees a gun pointing to his face. He looks up to see an angry Gothitelle.

"Don't even think about it." growled Gothitelle as she point the pistol at Carracosta's face and then kick the shotgun away from both of them.

"You can't be serious about this?" scoffed Carracosta, glaring. "Me, get beaten by a weak, hot girl?"

"How old are you?" asked Gothitelle, anger by Carracosta's sexist comment.

"Forty-eight." answered Carracosta, which make Gothitelle look at him in disturb.

"Gross, but I'm no longer available." drawled Gothitelle as her finger is on the trigger of the pistol.

Suddenly, Scrafty, Mienshao and Krookodile run out to the deck and witness the whole scene.

"Beheeyem, Gothitelle!" exclaimed Scrafty, widened his eyes. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Beheeyem is injuries." answered Gothitelle as she didn't take her eyes off of Carracosta. "Could one of you grab that shotgun over there, please?"

"I got it!" exclaimed Krookodile as he run to the shotgun, pick it up and then point it at Carracosta, while glaring.

Scrafty and Mienshao run to Beheeyem and carefully lift him to his feet.

"Hey buddy, you'll be okay." assured Scrafty as he patted Beheeyem's back, which make the latter flinch a bit.

"Yeah, with every bones in my body are broken." sarcastically Beheeyem, rolling his eyes even he's in pain.

"Mienshao, could you please come over here and point this pistol at Carracosta, so I can check on Beheeyem?" asked Gothitelle as she looks at Mienshao.

"Sure." nodded Mienshao before she gently let go of Beheeyem and then quickly run to Gothitelle, who give her the pistol and run to Scrafty and Beheeyem to check on the latter. As Mienshao and Krookodile continue to point their guns at Carracosta, he suddenly smirk and then chuckle, which make both of them to look at him suspicious. "What's so funny, Carracosta?"

"Even if you killed me, Golurk and Galvantula will finish the job and still be able to succeed our missions." Carracosta triumphantly, smirking. Mienshao and Krookodile glances at each other before move their eyes at Carracosta again with dark look on their face.

"They're not coming." darkly Mienshao.

"What do you mean, Mienshao?" asked Carracosta, confused.

"What she mean is that both of them are dead." darkly Krookodile.

"You're lying, even if we've suffers minor injuries but we're still strong enough to fight and take you all down." scoffed Carracosta with denial. He didn't want to believe they're right.

"See this blood?" said Krookodile as he slide one finger across his stomach to get Galvantula's blood on it and then show it to Carracosta. "That's Galvantula's blood. I killed him by crushing him with the fridge!"

"That's impossible." growled Carracosta, glaring while acting more denial. "There's no way he could've died. That blood must've been yours, so you all would try to scare me."

"No, he's right." assured Gothitelle as she walks over to them with one of Beheeyem's arms around her, while Scrafty did the same with the other. "I remember while looking for the other guests on the monitors, I've saw some of them with Golurk on the floor with blood around him."

"This…" stuttered Carracosta as he's slowly widening his eyes in shock. "c-can't be right. This cannot be the truth!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it is, Carracosta." said unknown voiced person.

Everyone has their eyes widening in surprise and quickly look around to see who is saying that.

"Who said that?" demanded Carracosta, his glare return as he quickly looks around his surroundings.

"I did." calmly said unknown voiced person as he suddenly appear himself, much to the others' surprise. He has green skin with yellow rings around the eyes as well as having yellow lips and frills. He has small ridges on its shoulders and a purple zigzag stripe about its midsection. It also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled in a helix shape and finally, he has a gun pointing at Carracosta.

"Kecleon?!" exclaimed Scrafty and Beheeyem in shock.

"Hold on, you guys know this guy?" asked Mienshao as she look at Kecleon.

"Yeah, he works with me and Beheeyem in the same company." answered Scrafty, who is still surprised to see Kecleon.

"I demand to know who you are and how did you get here in this ship!" demanded Carracosta, angry but also a bit afraid of Kecleon's gun.

"As my friends have just said, my name is Kecleon; I work at the 'Police Department: Castelia City'. However, I'm in a special squad where I go undercover and solving mysteries. I have a case about you, Golurk and Galvantula and I have been following you guys for months to investigate your motive and your crime. I've followed you guys to this ship and hide out until I've found enough proofs to get you all arrested. I admit, I'm impressed with yours idea of having virtual reality as a reality show but that is not an excuse for blackmailing Miss Audino to do yours dirty work and all of the previous crime you and the other two did before Unova Mansion was premiered worldwide." explained Kecleon, glaring at Carracosta.

"What type of crime did they have done?" asked Gothitelle.

"Blackmail, kidnapping and MURDER." answered Kecleon. His answer has made the guests glare hatefully at Carracosta even more.

"So what?" scoffed Carracosta as he glares at everyone in front of him. "We did what we had to do to get what we want and besides, the damage has already being done as some of the guests didn't make it."

"Actually, you're wrong Carracosta… Zoroark, Simipour, Chandelure and Scolipede are still alive along with Bisharp, Conkeldurr and Stoutland. Some of them may be injuries but they're still alive." explained Scrafty.

"I once remember seeing Cofagrigus, Reuniclus, Excadrill, Emboar and Gigalith with Golurk on the monitors. Those guys are still alive as well." explained Gothitelle.

"Mandibuzz isn't d-dead, since you've only made her fainted with y-yours Stone Edge attack." rasped Beheeyem. "Also, I truly believe that H-Haxorus, Audino and Jellicent are still alive at the medical centre."

"You mean…" said Carracosta in realization, while one of his eyes is twitching and walking backward toward the rail with the guests and Kecleon slowly follow him. "After all the chaos in this ship, only TWO Pokémon has died and both of them are MINE?!"

"Yep, pretty much." nodded Krookodile before he looks at Kecleon with suspicious. "By the way, why didn't you help us earlier? There would've been fewer injuries Pokémon, ya know."

"I apologies for that but I need to remain undercover until I've got all the proofs I need to arrest him." said Kecleon.

"I rather kill him, since the other two hosts were dead and he like seeing other people dying, I would like to give him his own medicine." growled Krookodile as he got his finger on the trigger of the shotgun.

"Hah!" mocked Carracosta, smirking. "You can't kill me because you all signed the contract!"

"No we didn't, you guys used Hypno to hypnotise us against our will to sign that stupid contract!" argued Mienshao.

"What contract?" asked Kecleon with one of his eyebrows raise.

"The c-contract where we would do whatever the h-hosts they wanted us to do." answered Beheeyem.

"That's right and you all have violate the contract, so if I go to jail, so are you!" said Carracosta, chuckling. "And you have no proof that we perform any Hypno stunt to you all, since the camera was off."

"Oh, THAT contract!" exclaimed Kecleon with a snap of fingers before he show a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" asked Carracosta, suspicious.

"Well ya see… while you and the other were talking to Scrafty, Mienshao, Krookodile and Cofagrigus at the Unova Mansion, I was standing a couple of feet behind you; watching you guys as I was changing my colour to match my surroundings in order to avoid being found. Then I'd notice Golurk pressed a button and turn off the live feed. As soon as he had done that, I immediately turn it back on and as the result; all three of you not only confessed your motive, but also attempted to murder our guests in this huge ship in front of the entire world. You're going to have a LOT of angry people coming after you, especially the guests' family. I rest my case." explained Kecleon, smirking as Carracosta become flabbergasted with his jaw look like it can hit the ground.

Carracosta and the guests are speechless at Kecleon, who just single-handling foil the hosts' plan. They remain in silence until Scrafty decide to break it.

"Kecleon, this is why you're one of the best in the business!" smiled Scrafty, looking impressive at Kecleon.

"Thank you, Scrafty." smiled Kecleon. "I'm just doing my job that's all." After he finishes talking, the guests turn to look at Carracosta again and change their shock expression into a smirk.

"It's look like it's over for you, Carracosta." assured Mienshao, smirking. "There's nothing you can do now." Carracosta closed his mouth after from his shock and just blankly look at Mienshao.

"You're right Mienshao, I can't do anything right now…" said Carracosta, standing right behind the rail. "Except for THIS!"

He suddenly climbs over the rail behind him and dive directly into the ocean with a splash. Krookodile fire the shotgun at him but he's too late, so the guests and Kecleon immediately run over to the rail and look at the ocean below them.

"Should we go after him?" asked Krookodile as he looks down at the ocean with the other.

"Nah, I don't think so because someone else will do our job for us." said Scrafty as he point at the sky with everyone look at where he's pointing and see three helicopters moving toward the ship.

Meanwhile, Carracosta is swimming across the ocean with an angry expression.

"I cannot believe my plan was ruin because of these meddling guests and that bloody Kecleon!" growled Carracosta. "I'll get back at them one day, that's a promise."

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to break your promise, Carracosta." said unknown voiced person.

"Oh what now?!" growled Carracosta as he turn around behind him and widened his eyes to see hundreds of underwater cops glaring at him. He tries to get away but a Blastoise and Floatzel grabs him and cuff his wrists. Even after that, he's still struggling to escape. "Let's go of me, you fools!"

Then, a small, round fish Pokémon covered in many sharp spikes move in front of Carracosta with glare. It has a paddle-shaped tail which is about half of its body length, colored with a bluish line around the perimeter and two markings in the center of the pattern. The top of its body is a bluish color, while its underbelly is a pale cream color. Also, she has large pink lips.

"Mr Carracosta, you are under arrest for blackmail, kidnapping and attempted murder." said Qwilfish in an authority voice. "You're going to be in jail for a LONG time, bub!"

"I can't believe I have a bossy little puffy ball fish is telling me this." muttered Carracosta but Qwilfish hear everything what he just said and become angry.

"Oh wise guy, eh?" snarled Qwilfish as she swallow a few amount of water and become the same size of Carracosta, who replace his grumpiness with a small surprise expression. When Qwilfish finish swallowing water, she gives Carracosta an evil toothy grin. "For that comment and all the crimes you had done, it's time to give you 'The Pain of Justice'!"

"The Pain of Justice?" asked Carracosta in confused before Qwilfish swim toward him quite quickly and he immediately realize that she is swimming toward his 'private part'. He tries to struggle his way out in terrified just when Qwilfish was literally a second before hitting Carracosta's private part.

If you look above the surface of the ocean, you can see bubbles suddenly appear for a few moments as someone was screaming in huge amount of pain underwater.

On the ship, the guests and Kecleon are relief and happy to see the three helicopters flying above the ship.

"Hello, this is the 'Police Department of Unova HQ', are you guys alright?" said a man in an authority voice.

"Yeah, we're fine guys but some of the people here are injuries, we could use some help here!" shouted Scrafty to the helicopters above him.

"Okay, we're going to have one of the helicopters to land right now, so you all better clear out." said a man in an authority voice before one of the helicopters begin to lower themselves to land on the deck.

"C'mon!" exclaimed Krookodile, smiling. "We better go find the other to tell them the new about all of this!"

"Right!" nodded Scrafty as he and Gothitelle begin to guide Beheeyem back inside with Mienshao, Krookodile and Kecleon beside them.

**OOO**

The cruise ship begins to move again after somebody moves the anchor up. All of the Unova Mansion cast are reunited again at the lounge near the medical centre. All the injuries guests are still alive and treated well thank to the medical team from the Police Department of Unova HQ and Audino, who is currently in the lounge with the cast except for the injuries and Gothitelle. Despite there are twelve Pokémon in the lounge, it was rather quiet for a while, as they listened to the waves on the sides of the ship. At least the water was peaceful.

"What are we all going to do now?" asked Cofagrigus, breaking the silence. "I mean, after all of this… do you think we can just go back to our normal lives?"

There was a silence.

"I know I can't." said Mienshao, shaking her head.

"Sadly, this IS my normal life." said Scrafty. "But Mienshao… remember when I want to talk to you about something earlier?"

"Yeah?" nodded Mienshao as she did remember what Scrafty said as they were walking toward the theatre.

"Well, since Beheeyem is gonna have to take a medical leave for a little while because of his injuries; while Gothitelle is gonna take care of him…" said Scrafty, chuckling at the last part. "We've talked about it and I need a new partner, so we want to give you a new career option."

"You want me to be your new partner?" asked Mienshao.

"Hey, you're no detective, but that can be changed." said Scrafty, grinning.

"Well… sure, I think I'd like that." said Mienshao, starting to smile slowly.

"Well, that's you guys sorted out," muttered Krookodile. "I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

"Well, you know… since you're an ex-criminal… you could have useful knowledge," said Scrafty, glancing at Krookodile. "Why not try to work with crime from the other side?"

"You want me to join you guys?" asked Krookodile, shocked.

"Beats working at a gas station, right?" asked Scrafty, smirking.

"True enough. I like that idea." Krookodile grinned in return.

"I'm not so sure about me though, since my toy store idea doesn't work out." said Cofagrigus.

"You could join us if you want, Cofagrigus." said Scrafty, glancing at Cofagrigus. "After all, you and Reuniclus were the one who managed to take down Golurk."

"You know…" said Cofagrigus, smiling. "I think I may have just changed my mind. Joining up with you three doesn't sound so bad."

"What about you, Reuniclus?" asked Scrafty. "We could have a smart guy like you to join our team."

"As much that would sound cool but I'm already working as a teacher, so I'm afraid I have to politely decline your offer." said Reuniclus, shaking his head but then smile. "But thank you anyway."

"I can't go back home to have a normal life again." sadly Audino. "Not after what I've went through lately."

"Audino, I know it's going to be hard to go back home again after what happened but if it wasn't for you; some of the Pokémon in the medical centre might not even make it." said Mienshao before showing a small smile. "You really make it up for what you did at the Unova Mansion by saving their lives."

"Thank." said Audino, quietly but then Haxorus wrap one of his arms around her.

"See, there ARE people here who forgive you for your action." said Haxorus, smiling at Audino, who begin to smile as well and show a little blush.

"Wait, are you guys are a 'thing' now?" asked Excadrill, widened his eyes in surprised.

"Well, you could say that." said Audino before releasing a little giggle, which makes Haxorus smile more.

"Well, at least one good thing has happen in this event." said Simipour as she lay against Zoroark's shoulder with a small smile, while the latter has his arm around Simipour.

"Yeah, but the damages has already been done." darkly Zoroark. "It's could take a long time for all of us to be fully heal from Unova Mansion but this show had been showed to the whole world, I doubt we'll be getting any peace anytime soon."

"There's a possible bright side to this." said Reuniclus. "This show might make all of us famous, since we were been showed to the entire viewing world."

"That is a bright side." nodded Krookodile, grinning. "I wouldn't mind being famous."

"Me too." agreed Excadrill, grinning as well.

"Yeah well, even if we DO get famous, I won't have a home to go to." muttered Scolipede in bitter.

Mienshao look at Scolipede with pity. She wants to help him with something but how? Wait a minute…

"Scolipede?" asked Mienshao as she got Scolipede's attention.

"Yeah?" asked Scolipede.

"I know you don't have a home right now but I have a suggestion for you." said Mienshao. "I may live in an apartment but I have one extra bedroom, so I'm thinking… do you want to stay with me until you get back on yours feet?"

Scolipede widened his eyes in shock of hearing what Mienshao has just said. Is she really offering him a chance to get his life turn around? He needs to know it is true.

"Are you seriously about this?" asked Scolipede, still in shock with a hope of what Mienshao was saying is true.

"Yes I am, Scolipede." nodded Mienshao, smiling.

Scolipede just look at Mienshao for a few seconds before he suddenly run to her and hug her… or at least try to.

"Thank you, thank you!" happily said Scolipede with Mienshao hug him back.

"You're welcome." said Mienshao, smiling before she let go of him and sit back down on the chair, while Scolipede go back from where he was with a smile on his face.

"That was really nice of you, Mienshao." smiled Cofagrigus.

"Thank Cofagrigus." said Mienshao with a smile until Chandelure let out a sigh.

"Dude, what's wrong man?" asked Cofagrigus.

"It's just… when I've found out that the whole Unova Mansion experience has been nothing more than a virtual reality, I realize that I've never really finish my book." muttered Chandelure. "I know how to write the book from the beginning to the end but rewriting it is quite hard and it's a big motivate killer."

"I can help you with your book, Chandelure." said Mienshao. "Once we've get yours book finish, I can publish it for you like I've said at the Unova Mansion."

"I'd like that very much, Mienshao… thank you." smiled Chandelure.

"Hey guys, I can see the city!" exclaimed Excadrill as he pointed ahead of him, while he's standing next to the rail outside.

The eleven other guests follow him outside and look where he's pointing. They can see a large city in a distance. If they look carefully, they can see there are lots of people at the dock.

"It's that Castelia City over there?" asked Krookodile as he's leaning against the rail, looking at Castelia City ahead of him.

"Yes it is, Krookodile." nodded Scrafty.

"Whoa… that's a LOT of people there." amazed Cofagrigus as he glance at the crowd at the dock ahead of him.

"Well, we better brace ourselves for this." said Mienshao.

"Yeah…" agreed Scrafty before he looks at Mienshao. "Ya know Mienshao, that's very nice of you to help Scolipede and Chandelure with their situation."

"Well, after what all of us had gone through, I've thought I might help them with their problems and give them a good life for years ahead of them." explained Mienshao.

"See Mienshao, this is why I like you." said Scrafty, smiling. "You definitely have good heart unlike the hosts' do."

"Thank." said Mienshao, smiling before she and Scrafty grips each other hand as they and the rest watches the Castelia City is getting closer and closer, knowing their life will never going to be the same again.

**OOO**

And the climax of the story has come to an end.

What this? All twenty-one guests are has survived the attack! HOORAY! I've always planned for all of them to survive, so they can a happy ending. Well, except for the hosts, since two of them were killed and one of them are now arrested for pretty much the rest of his life.

By the way, the Qwilfish who give Carracosta 'The Pain of Justice' to his private part is the same Qwilfish will appear in my future story called Total Pokémon Alphabet. You can find them in the Total Drama series crossover page and the story will be release in either July or August.

As for Kecleon, I was originally going to have a Unova Pokémon to play his role but I've thought a Kecleon would this perfectly.

Also, I was originally going to have chapters 2, 3 and 4 merge together but I figure that would be WAY too long, so I've decided to split it.

The reason why Beheeyem, Bisharp, Jellicent, Emboar, Gigalith, Conkeldurr and Stoutland suffered major injuries is because since I want all twenty-one guests to survive but at the same time, I need to make it a reality. Which is why I've done that, if you seven are reading this, sorry!

As for Haxorus and Audino pairing, ever since I've first seen it in the real Unova Mansion, I've always fond with this couple. Plus, since Haxorus is a nice guy and can maybe trusted people a bit too often, so when he saw that video of Audino being forced against her will to commits this, that's when he forgive her and realize his feeling about her. I hope you guys are okay with that.

Alright, what do you think of this chapter? I admit there may be grammars error in this story but I've worked hard on it and personally, I think this is one of my best chapters of all the stories I have write. But I might come back to this story and rewrite it to make it better.

Now, there are ONE more chapter to go and it's going to explain what happen to the Unova Mansion cast, AFTER the event, so I'll see you guys very soon!

Carracosta: (In pain after Qwilfish hit his private part) Oh… that hurt… just review, fool. Ugh…


	5. Epilogue

**(AN)** Hey guys! This is the final chapter where it explains what happen to the cast after Unova Mansion. I was originally going to have one scene with the main cast but I want to get this story to be done and over with. But I hope you like this short final chapter!

**(Disclaimers)** I want to say that Dark Amphithere is NOT part of this story, other than providing me with his characters. However... I DO own five new characters appearing in this story and one of them will appear in my future story

**OOO**

Ever since the Unova Mansion event has ended, the cast went back with their family, friends or whatever. However, because Unova Mansion was being broadcast all over the world and almost a billion people were watching it, the cast become famous and their life is never the same again. People have been talking about it for a long time and for years ahead of them, since the media called the event at the Unova Mansion "The New of the Century!" But after the cast arrive at the Castelia City, all of the injuries guests went to the hospital immediately to be treated. After that, the entire cast have to take therapy, due to the fact that most of them had actually experience deaths. The staffs want to make sure that the casts' mental health is positive. Once the first therapy was done, they went back home and this is where I'll explain what happen to the cast during for a whole year.

Gigalith quit working at the gas station because of his injuries, however… after his two legs were been healed thanks to the medical staffs, he and Emboar join a wrestling team called '"Hard-core Smack down!" They have won a lot of matches and take home a few trophies. They are now been invited to take part in the world championship. When not doing wrestling, they often hangout at the bar and play pool with Scrafty and Krookodile and they've never stopped.

Mandibuzz has been received a promotion and now become a manager of the company where she want to find scoop to be reported into the newspaper. She even has her own intern, Sableye. When she's not working, she's hanging out with some of the girls of Unova Mansion but mostly Jellicent.

Conkeldurr is reunited with his wife and two kids again and never leave their side. He now received a scar on his head and burn marks all over his body, thanks to the "incident" at the galley. He's still working at the construction worker but he's not working, he's spend quality time with his family.

Stoutland now has a scar on his side thanks to the "incident" at the galley. However, he often visits the graveyard to his wife's tombstone and leaves a flower there. Despite he and Krookodile's differences, they set a truce between each other and even became friend after they've gotten to know each other more with both of them used to be a gangster and all.

Emboar is still an electrician, however… after his injuries arm has been healed, he and Gigalith join a wrestling team called '"Hard-core Smack down!" They have won a lot of matches and take home a few trophies. They are now been invited to take part in the world championship. When not doing wrestling, they often hangout at the bar and play pool with Scrafty and Krookodile and they've never stopped.

Zoroark finally quit his horrible job as a janitor after he got a job as a librarian and when got enough money to buy an engagement ring, he immediately propose to Simipour and they got married in about four months later. They are currently thinking about having kids but not now, since they're young.

Simipour has a bit of a struggle at home after the event at the Unova Mansion. However, thanks to Zoroark and her family comforting her, she's almost back the way she is before the event. She's still work for several charities and because of the publicity from the Unova Mansion event, her charities received a lot of money, much to her delight. Speaking of delight, Zoroark has proposed to her and then got married. They are currently thinking about having kids but not now, since they're young.

Scolipede never got back together with wife and filed in a divorced but despite that, his kids still visits him sometime. He was pleased when Mienshao has let him live with her in her apartment, so he can get back on his feet. He eventually did by getting a job at the different coffee shop and bought a house of his own to live in.

Excadrill went back to work at the music store as usual but then a band called "Ground-Miner" has offer Excadrill to join them after seeing him performing a song on YouTube. He takes the offer and joins the band. A few months later, he and his band got a record deal and now currently touring across Unova.

Reuniclus went back to work as the Science and Technology teacher after he has graduated college. He has often hangout with the Unova Mansion Team when he's not working. He also has a girlfriend named Musharna. They've met each other at the teacher lounge and after he finally has courage to ask her out and she said yes. They are currently together and Reuniclus is thinking about marriage with her.

Gothitelle is no longer working as a prostitute and living in her crummy apartment, thanks to Beheeyem for letting her living with him. The first thing she did at home is taking care of Beheeyem because of his injury. Luckily, Beheeyem didn't treat her like a servant; instead she was being treated as a person. She was grateful for that. In fact; a couple months later, Beheeyem propose to her and happily got married. As is right now, she's a housewife and two months pregnant. Also, she's currently hanging out with either the Unova Mansion Team or some of the girls like Audino or Mandibuzz.

Beheeyem kept his word and let Gothitelle moved in with him. They look out and care for each other ever since the Unova Mansion event has finished. He went back to work as a forensic scientist and pharmacist with the Unova Mansion Team after his injury has been healed. A few months later, he proposes to Gothitelle and both of them got married. He's now living with Gothitelle, who is two months pregnant.

Chandelure has finished rewriting his murder mystery book with a little help from Mienshao and publish it to the Unova. As the result of appearing in the Unova Mansion, his book has been sold out and become a successful writer. He quit his job as a worker from a convenience store because of it. Also, while he was touring across Sinnoh to sign autograph to the fans, he met a woman called Drifblim. They chat for a little while and they've got together after finding out that both of them have share common interests.

Haxorus went back as being a bodyguard but he always check on Audino to see how she is because he love her. He and Audino went out on a few date and then a couple of months later, he propose to Audino and they happily got married. They are currently thinking about having kids. He would sometime hangout with some people from Unova Mansion, like Beheeyem, Stoutland, Conkeldurr, Mienshao, and Zoroark and Simipour.

Bisharp has one of the most changes after the Unova Mansion event and there's a lot of things have happened lately. The first of all because of the "incident" at the galley, he only has one eye now and have to wear an eye patch. Also, his face is now covered with burn mark and his blade has been clean but it's now smaller. Second of all, his right leg has severe injury from being crushed by a large fridge, so it has never been healed. However, he received a new prosthetic leg to replace it. Third of all, he had found his father again for the first time in a while. He reluctantly asked the Unova Mansion Team to help him to find evidences to prove to the judge and the jury that his father had murdered his mother. They have eventually found the evidences Bisharp need and then he won the case and his father has been sent to jail. He bid the Unova Mansion Team; a nod and then walk away in silence, never to be seen again. However, he's still a lawyer and finally got enough money to buy a house for him to live in.

Jellicent didn't changes when she went home except she got a prosthetic arm now due to Golurk blasted off her real arm. Her life is pretty much the same except she's was using the publicity of Unova Mansion to make her famous but the plan didn't really work due to the fact that everyone know she's a rich brat. She does not want to see the cast of Unova Mansion again except for Mandibuzz, who sometime hangout with her.

Audino had a bit of hard time at first when she got home because when she's working at the hospital and her job involving blood, all the bad memories has come back to haunt her. Because of that, she's on a temporary leave to have her to relax and get her mind back on track but some people stared and showed they're scared of her, thinking that she may tries try to kill them. This make her feel worse, however, thanks to her family and Haxorus's comfort, she has cheer up and went back to work with no more bad memories coming back to haunt her. A few months later, Haxorus propose to her and she said yes. Both of them happily got married and they are currently thinking about having kids. When she's not working, she would often hangout with the Unova Mansion Team or some of the girls, like Simipour and Mandibuzz.

Cofagrigus never opened his toy store, but a toy store did name itself after him when opened by a friend. It was called "The Tomb of Toys" and the build represented a Cofagrigus, without the scary face of course. He started working with the Unova Mansion Team by working to figure things out from behind the scenes, and never stopped. He has often hangout with his team and Reuniclus.

Krookodile was cleared of any charges against him in the past and off of his current probation. Krokorok was freed from prison after the real story came out. Krookodile lived happily with Krokorok, away from gang life and continued helping his team with their cases by having the connections with criminals and crime knowledge. He has often hangout with his girlfriend and his team when he's not working. He also plays pool with Scrafty, Emboar and Gigalith sometime.

Mienshao become Scrafty's partner in the Unova Mansion Team and help her team to solve their many cases. She and Scrafty went on a date a couple of time and spend 'quality time' alone. She has kept her word and lets Scolipede stay with her until he get back on his feet, while she help Chandelure rewriting his murder mystery story a little bit. She has often hangouts with her team and most of the cast except for Gigalith, Emboar, Bisharp and Jellicent.

Scrafty became the head investigator of his new team called "Unova Mansion Team" and he solved many cases with his new group. He and Mienshao went on a date a couple of time and spend 'quality time' alone. He's thinking about marrying her but the latter didn't know yet. He has often hangout with his team and sometime plays pool with Krookodile, Emboar and Gigalith.

Carracosta had immediately being sent to court right after the ship has arrived at Castelia City, despite some media has praise him for his worldwide TV show. The jury has immediately voted guilty and the casts' family sued him for everything he got. So he got sent to one of the biggest, most secure prison in the world and spends the rest of his life there. Also, his virtual reality machines have been destroyed, so that no one would ever use it in a devious way ever again.

Kecleon has been praised for single-handling foil the hosts' plan and have them arrested. Nobody knows what happen to him since then but people has been saying that he's on another undercover mission.

Qwilfish has been chosen to compete in a reality show called "Total Pokémon Alphabet". Although we don't know how well she did, since the season has just started and she's still in the game.

One year has passed since the Unova Mansion event has come to the end. Some of them don't want to admit it but their time at the Unova Mansion has actually changed their life for better. Couples, like Scrafty and Mienshao, Beheeyem and Gothitelle, and Haxorus and Audino would never have met each other if it wasn't for the Unova Mansion. Most of the cast are grateful that their fate had sent them to the place that brought them all together.

Unova Mansion

**OOO**

Hooray! I've just finish my story for the very first time! AWESOME HOORAY! :D

I hope you like this epilogue I have made. It's rather short but it's better than nothing. On the bright side, I've just beaten my record for fastest finishing writing a chapter. I've only been working on this; yesterday and today.

Even if you didn't reviews or favourite or follow this story but if you at least read it, then thank you for it.

The main reason why I did this story in the first place is because I have this story in my head for a long time and I want to get it out and show it to you all. Plus, I want to see how my writing skill are for this story, since I'll be using the same format in my future story; Total Pokémon Alphabet. Have a look at my deviantart profile (xebla) to find out more about it.

Dark Amphithere, if you are reading this then I want to thank you for nit only giving me permission to write this but also write the original Unova Mansion. I will never forget that awesome story for the rest of my life. Thank you. :)

Right now, all I can say now is… take it away, everyone!

Main cast of Unova Mansion: Review everyone!

xebla


End file.
